Best Marriage?
by Dnvers
Summary: [Chapter 8 Update!] Hanya kehidupan rumah tangga Sehun dan Jongin setelah menerima perjodohan gila orang tua mereka. HUNKAI / SEKAI! DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Best Marriage?**

**Cjunri's Present  
A HunKai/SeKai Fanfiction ~**

.  
.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan motor sportnya didepan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya klasik. Jongin pun memasuki rumah tersebut dan membuka pintu rumah itu -yang ternyata tidak dikunci, Jongin sungguh bersyukur akan hal ini- pelan-pelan, mencoba berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan penghuni rumah.

Jongin menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan menutup pintunya tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membuat penghuni rumah bangun. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap diruangan gelap itu. Bisa gawat kalau penghuni rumah tersebut ba-

TIK

-ngun.  
Lampu ruangan tersebutpun menyala dan memperlihatkan ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuannya yang membuatnya kesulitan menelan liurnya.

.  
.

.

.

"Kim Jongin, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Jam 2 malam ! Kemana saja kau hingga pulang selarut ini hah? Kau harus sekolah besok tapi kau malah pulang selarut ini..." Ayah Jongin menatap tajam putranya yang kini duduk dikasur kamarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya putra sulungnya pulang selarut ini. Berbagai macam hukuman sudah ia berikan tapi sama sekali tidak membuat Jongin jera. Jongin selalu mengulanginya setelahnya.

"Oh C'mon dad, aku ini masih muda, wajar jika aku bersenang-senang hingga selarut ini. Dan hmm.. lagipula aku libur untuk 3 hari kedepan" suara Jongin memelan diakhir perkataannya. Ayahnya yang mendengarnya memincingkan matanya tajam mendengar jawaban Jongin sementara ibu dan adik perempuannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Wajar katamu?! Kau itu pelajar dan tugasmu itu belajar bukan keluyuran tidak jelas hingga tengah malam! Dan ..." Ayah Jongin membuka lipatan kertas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi dan melemparnya ke Jongin, "Itu yang kau maksud libur hah?!"

Jongin membelalakan matanya saat melihat isi kertas yang ayahnya lemparkan. Oh tidak. Itu surat skorsingnya karena ketahuan berkelahi. Ah ini gawat. Jongin sudah menyimpannya didalam lemarinya, ah, sepertinya Jongin lupa mengunci lemarinya. Jongin mengutuk sifatnya yang kadang pelupa itu.

"Kau mau jadi apa jika seperti ini terus Jongin ..." suara ayah Jongin memelan diakhir kalimatnya. Ayah Jongin duduk disebelah Jongin sambil memegang dadanya, membuat ibunya dan Eunhee -adik perempuan- reflek mendekat keayahnya.

"Ayah kenapa?" Jongin bertanya panik pada ibu dan adiknya. Walaupun dia itu nakal tapi dia masih sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Penyakit jantung ayahmu sepertinya kambuh, Jong. Eunhee, cepat ambil obat ayah dikamar ibu." Eunhee langsung pergi setelah mendengar perintah ibunya sementara ibunya berusaha menenangkan suami dengan cara mengelus elus pundaknya dan Jongin ikut membantu mengipasi ayahnya menggunakan salah satu buku dikamarnya. Hingga beberapa saat, Eunhee kembali dan setelah meminum obat tersebut ayah Jongin menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Maafkan Jongin, ayah. Jongin janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jongin yang merasa bersalah berlutut didepan ayahnya dan menunduk. Jika bukan karena dia penyakit jantung ayahnya tidak akan kambuh. Tidak ada jawaban dari ayahnya. Dan saat Jongin merasakan sebuah elusan dikepalanya, Jongin mendongak. Ayahnya mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Ayah akan memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Jongin mendengus pelan. Paling tidak syaratnya agar Jongin mau ikut bimbingang belajar atau mendapat nilai A dalam semua mata pelajarannya. Apa ayahnya tidak tau kalau itu syarat yang paling sulit untuk Jongin?

"Ayah, kau tau belajar disekolah saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi ..."

"Ayah tidak bilang kau harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar Jong,"  
"Tapi kau tahu kemampuan otakku-"  
"Ayah juga tidak meminta nilai rapotmu A semua. Walau itu harapan tertinggi ayah." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban ayahnya.  
"Lalu apa?"  
"Kau harus mau dijodohkan,"  
"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap bingung ayahnya. Sedari tadi ayahnya tidak berhenti tersenyum kepadanya sejak dirinya duduk dimeja makan ini untuk sarapan. Itu sedikit membuat Sehun risih sebenarnya. Pasalnya ayahnya itu terbiasa dengan wajah datarnya, bahkan pada Sehun yang statusnya adalah anaknya. Dan mungkin itulah penyebab kenapa wajah Sehun selalu datar. Like father like son.

"Ayah, kau kenapa?" Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan akhir bertanya pada ayahnya. Ayahnya menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sehun lembut,  
"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan kalau tempat ini diisi oleh menantu dan cucuku," Sehun yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Ayahnya mendengus melihat reaksi Sehun.  
"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu yah" ujar Sehun setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu. Sehun sebenarnya mengerti dengan jelas perkataan ayahnya. Sehun itu anak tunggal. Jadi jelas ucapan ayahnya itu semacam kode agar dirinya cepat menikah dan mempunyai anak.  
"Kau mengerti dengan jelas maksudku, Hun." Sehun menghela nafas.  
"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, umurku masih 24 tahun bahkan yah"  
"Dan kau tahu sendiri jika umur ayah sudah cukup tua. Jika kau terus menunda-nunda mungkin ayah tidak akan pernah melihat menantu dan cucu ayah." Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Wajah ayahnya yang sudah keriput nampak terlihat serius.  
"Ayah berbicara seakan-akan ayah akan mati besok," Ayahnya tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun.  
"Bagaimana jika itu memang akan terjadi? Apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ayah itu?" Sehun mendengus kasar mendengar jawaban ayahnya.  
"Kau benar-benar menginginkan aku menikah?" Ayahnya mengangguk, Sehun menghela nafas.  
"Aku bahkan sedang tidak memiliki kekasih yah. Aku dan Krystal baru putus-"  
"Ayah sudah memiliki calon untukmu."  
"Maksudmu?" Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar perkataan ayahnya.  
"Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang." Sehun mendengus. Ayahnya memang suka seenaknya. Tapi tetap saja Sehun begitu menyayanginya karena ialah satu satunya yang Sehun punya disini. Dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi anak penurut.

"Baiklah. Putri dari keluarga siapa calon istriku, yah?" Ayah tersenyum aneh.

"Ralat, Oh Sehun. Harusnya pertanyaanmu 'Putra dari keluarga siapa calon suamiku, yah?'"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Putra dari keluarga siapa- APA?!"

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang. Berada direstaurant mewah dengan ayah, ibu dan adik perempuannya menunggu calon suami dan calon mertuanya. Suami? Ya Jongin akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki. Ayahnya bilang Jongin pernah mengenalnya sewaktu kecil. Sebenarnya Jongin menolak dengan keras perjodohan ini. Dia tidak habis pikir orang tuanya sendiri yang menjerumuskannya menjadi gay. Padahal Jongin masih menyukai dada besar Hyorin -penyanyi cantik favorit Jongin-.

Jongin sudah bertanya kepada orang tuanya kenapa bukan Eunhee saja yang dijodohkan dengan lelaki itu tapi orang tuanya menjawab "Eunhee masih terlalu muda, Jongin. Usianya baru 16 tahun." Hell yeah, Jongin juga masih muda. Usianya baru 19 tahun dan dia bahkan masih sekolah-walaupun tahun ini dia akan lulus tapi tetap saja dia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah-.

Saat Jongin bertanya alasan dibalik perjodohan ini ayahnya bilang kalau penyakit jantungnya semakin parah dan dia tidak ingin mati sebelum melihat anaknya menikah. Dan Jongin kembali protes, 'tapi kenapa harus laki-laki?' dan ibunya menjawab 'karena perempuan diluar sana banyak yang tidak benar, Jongin-ah." Jongin masih bersikeras menolak, namun saat melihat ayahnya mulai kambuh lagi akhirnya ia terpaksa mengiyakannya.

"Ingat Jongin, kau harus bersikap baik pada calon mertua dan suamimu, jangan perlihatkan tingkah berandalmu, okay?" Jongin menatap malas ibunya yang berulang kali memperingatkannya. Sementra Eunhee cekikikan melihat kaka laki-lakinya itu sekarang.

Jonginpun memilih menunduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya yang menanyakan dimana Jongin sekarang? Kenapa mereka tidak melihat batang hidung Jongin diclub malam yang biasa mereka datangi? Dan Jongin akhirnya memilih menjawab bahwa dirinya sedang tidak enak badan. Dia tidak mungkin menjawab yang sejujurnya, bisa jatuh reputasinya nanti.

Dan saat mendengar ayahnya dan ibunya menyapa seseorang -serta melihat Eunhee yang duduk disampingnya berdiri- Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang masih terlihat berwibawa datang dan seorang namja lain dengan kulit putih pucatnya sedang bersalaman dengan ayah dan ibunya. Setelah mereka duduk, Jongin menatap intens kearah laki-laki pucat itu.

"Tuan Oh, bagaimana kabarmu? Tidakkah Korea cukup menyenangkan untukmu? Ah apa ini Sehun? Ya ampun sudah besar sekali ternyata." Sapa Ayahnya, Jongin melihat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum ramah pada ayah.  
"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Jongwoon hyung. Korea memang lebih menyenangkan dari China dalam beberapa hal. Ah, Ya, ini Sehun. Putra tunggalku."  
"Yaampun, tampan sekali." Jongin mendengus pelan saat mendengar ucapan pelan adik perempuannya yang masih bisa ia dengar. Apalagi adiknya mengucapkannya dengan mata berbinar. Ck berlebihan sekali. Padahal Jongin masih jauh lebih tampan.  
"Ah baiklah Yifan-ah. Perkenalkan ini Jongin, anakku." Ayahnya menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. Jongin tersenyum kaku pada lelaki paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dan saat mata Jongin beralih kearah Sehun, Jongin bersumpah dia melihat Sehun berseringai kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap bosan pemandangan didepannya. Setelah perkenalan tadi Jongin meminta izin untuk keluar mencari udara segar sebentar. Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang, danau dekat restaurant. Ck, Jongin tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan berada disini dengan menerima perjodohan gila ini. Jongin merunduk dan mengambil sebuah krikil didekat kakinya lalu melemparkannya kearah danau tersebut.

"Long time no see, thick lips." Jongin menghentikan gerakannya yang akan melempar kerikil lagi. Matanya membelalak mendengar panggilan itu. Jongin menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Oh Sehun berdiri dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"KAU?!" Sehun tersenyum remeh melihat reaksi Jongin.  
"Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi sekarang." Sehun melangkah hingga ia berdiri disamping Jongin. Jongin mendengus keras.  
"Aku straight, asal kau tahu saja" Jongin mengingatkan pria disampingnya membuat Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.  
"Memangnya ada perempuan yang mau dengan anak cengeng berkulit hitam dan berbibir, hidung pesek dan berbibir tebal sepertimu?"  
"Fuck You, Oh!" umpat Jongin. Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin bersungut sungut dihadapannya.  
"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Jong. Masih mudah terpancing emosi."  
"Kau juga tidak berubah sama sekali, masih menyebalkan dan sinting." Sehun tertawa semakin keras mendengar ucapan Jongin.  
"Hey, yang kau bilang menyebalkan dan sinting ini calon suamimu."  
"Sudah kubilang aku ini straight, bastard!"  
"Kau pikir akan ada yang percaya kau straight saat tau fakta kau menerima dijodohkan oleh laki-laki?" Jongin terdiam. Dia berusaha meredam amarahnya. Melayani Oh Sehun itu hanya akan membuatnya darah tinggi. Melihat Jongin terdiam seringai Sehun semakin lebar.  
"Dan bersiaplah berada dibawahku saat malam pertama kita. Ah~ kau masih virgin kan? Aku yakin kau masih virgin, mana ada yang mau melalukan sex dengan orang hitam, cengeng, pesek dan berbibir tebal sepertimu?" Dan Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sehun.

**TBC or DELETE ?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

Sehun mendudukan dirinya diranjangnya, tangannya masih berada dipipinya yang baru saja ditinju calon suaminya tadi. Sejujurnya Sehun sudah menduga jika Kim Jongin yang ayahnya maksud adalah Kim Jongin putra Kim Jongwoon-sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis ayahnya- yang dulu sering Sehun jahili hingga bocah itu menangis.

Sehun tidak menyangkal fakta jika dirinya adalah seorang biseksual. Dulu bahkan dia pernah memiliki kekasih yang berjenis klamin laki-laki. Namanya Xi Luhan. Ia juga salah satu anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya di China. Namun hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. 2 bulan masa manis mereka lalui, dan berlanjut dengan beberapa masalah kecil dan besar yang mulai datang saat mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena tidak tahan dengan sifat Luhan yang terlalu menuntut. Dan itulah mengapa ia tidak terlalu menolak perjodohan ini -meski ia sangat terkejut saat tahu ayahnya mendukungnya untuk menjadi gay, sekaligus saat mengetahui nama calon suaminya-.

Tapi Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya menginginkan cucu jika ia menjodohkan Sehun dengan laki-laki? Sekalipun mereka melakukan hubungan intim berkali-kali, tetap saja Jongin tak akan pernah hamil. Saat Sehun bertanya seperti itu pada ayahnya, ayahnya justru tersenyum dan menjawab _"Kau bisa mengadopsi anak, Hun" _Itu jelas membuat Sehun mendengus keras. Mengapa menyuruhnya cepat-cepat menikah jika memang pada akhirnya ayahnya akan menyuruh Sehun mengadopsi cucu untuknya? Bukankah mereka bisa mengadopsinya sekarang, tanpa harus menunggu Sehun menikah? Ah ayahnya memang sulit ditebak.

Lamunan Sehun terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ayahnya masuk kekamarnya dengan piyamanya.

"Kau belum tidur, Hun?" Sehun menggeleng. Ayahnya mendekat kearahnya, saat fokus mata pria paruh baya itu jatuh pada pipi Sehun yang sedikit merah karena tinjuan Jongin tadi ayahnya tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ingin menjadikannya menantumu, yah? Bahkan sebelum kami menikah saja tingkahnya sudah seperti itu."

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang salah mangkannya ia meninjumu begitu." Sehun terdiam. Ya memang benar itu juga salahnya. Jongin bukan bocah lagi yang saat dijahili akan menangis seperti waktu kecil dulu. Tapi tetap saja, seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah mengaku salah.

"Jongin itu anak baik, Hun. Percaya pada ayah." Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Apa yang Jongin lakukan pada ayahnya sampai ayahnya memujinya begitu? Bahkan Suzy -mantan kekasih Sehun, yang menurut Sehun sangat sopan- tidak pernah dipuji ayahnya.

"Ibumu pasti bahagia jika melihatmu sudah berkeluarga nanti." Ayahnya berujar pelan, pandangan matanya menerawang keluar. Sehun hanya bisa diam. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan ayahnya walau terkadang ayahnya mencoba menutupinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kesal layar ponselnya. Setelah insiden kemarin, ayahnya benar-benar marah padanya. Bahkan ibunya yang biasanya membelanya ikut-ikutan mengomelinya. Kunci motor dan uang saku Jonginlah yang kena imbasnya. Itu sebabnya ia mengirimi pesan kepada Tao -salah satu sahabatnya- yang hari ini sedang membolos untuk menjemputnya-. Hh~ Jongin harus melakukan pembalasan untuk Oh Sehun! Harus pokoknya! Tangan Jongin ikut mengepal mengingat wajah menyebalkan Oh Sehun. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hanya karena Oh Sehun. Ditambah lagi Tao sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Ck, tidak taukah ia jika Jongin benar-benar frustasi?

Dan suara deru motor sekaligus klakson yang terdengar dari halaman depan rumahnya membuat Jongin beranjak untuk mengintip melalui jendelanya.

Itu Tao.

Dari motornya saja Jongin sudah bisa mengenali.

Jongin pun langsung mengambil jaket kesayangannya sekaligus ponselnya dan berjalan keluar rumah -mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari para maid dirumahnya-.

"Sorry, Man. Aku sedang tidak ada pulsa jadi tidak bisa membalas pesanmu." Tao mengatakannya sambil nyengir saat Jongin menghampirinya.

"Dasar kere"

"Pantaskah seseorang yang nebeng dimotorku mengataiku seperti itu?" Jongin yang sudah menaiki jok belakang motor Tao hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan jari tengahnya didepan wajah Tao, mengundang kekehan dari Tao. Taopun menjalankan motornya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap frustasi berkas-berkas dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Sehabis sarapan tadi, ayahnya mengatakan padanya bahwa ia dan orang tua Jongin sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Ayahnya terlihat begitu antusias untuk menjadikan Jongin menantunya.

Masalahnya pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Sedangkan Jongin saja terlihat begitu membencinya, apa bisa mereka membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang baik? Memikirkan semuanya membuat Sehun merasa semakin pening.

Dan suara ketukan dipintu kerjanya mengalihkan lamunan Sehun.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda Oh." Sesosok pria muda dengan pakaian formalnya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah terlalu formal padaku hyung." Sehun mendengus sementara pria itu tertawa. Pria itupun duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Haha, baiklah Hun. Ada apa memanggilku kemari? Kau ada masalah?" Pria itu -Park Chanyeol- adalah salah satu tangan kanan sekaligus senior Sehun ketika kuliah dulu. Sehun hanya diam. Dirinya bingung harus memulai cerita dimana.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau cerita, aku akan-"

"Ayah menjodohkanku." Chanyeol langsung diam saat Sehun memotong perkataannya. Sejujurnya, menurut Chanyeol itu masalah yang wajar bagi seorang penerus perusahaan.

"Dan kau tidak menyukai pilihan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak juga" Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk dimata Sehun. Hanya saja...

"Lalu dimana masalahnya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Sementara Sehun hanya diam.

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, Chanyeolpun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ke club malam ini? Hitung-hitung refreshing untukmu." tawar Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam memikirkan tawaran Chanyeol. Ayahnya tidak akan suka jika ia pergi ke club. Eh tapi sepertinya ini memang yang Sehun butuhkan. Sehunpun mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol. Urusan ayahnya bisa belakangan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali meneguk gelas keempatnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Tapi untungnya dia belum kehilangan kesadarannya. Sehun memilih menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja untuk menghilangkan rasa pening dikepalanya. Dia tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Akhirnya setelah dirasa pening dikepalanya berkurang, Sehun beranjak. Ia berniat menghampiri Chanyeol -yang sepertinya sedang 'bermain' dengan beberapa wanita- dan mengajaknya pulang. Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minimnya mendekat kearah Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk 'bermain' tapi Sehun menolaknya dengan halus. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain Sehun rasa.

Saat hendak mencari Chanyeol, pandangannya menangkap sebuah siluet yang tidak asing baginya.

Bukankah itu Jongin?

Apa yang bocah itu lakukan disini?

Dan bagaimana bisa bocah seperti Jongin masuk kesini?

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai. Ini bisa jadi senjatanya untuk menjatuhkan Jongin nanti.

Sehun pun menempatkan dirinya tepat disebelah tempat Jongin berada. Ia bisa melihat Jongin beserta ketiga orang lainnya -yang Sehun kira adalah teman Jongin- kini tengah bermain kartu ditemani dengan beberapa botol alkohol. Sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sehun memilih duduk membelakangi mereka agar Jongin tidak curiga padanya.

"What's wrong with you, Jongin? Tidak biasanya kau mudah dikalahkan begini."

"Aku hanya sedang tidak mood."

"Ck, baiklah lebih baik kau minum dulu."

"Aku juga sedang tidak mood minum, Moonkyu."

"Ah yasudah kalau begitu lakukan hukumanmu sekarang bung. Itupun jika kau memang jantan." Gelak tawa terdengar dari ketiga teman Jongin. Sehun menahan senyumnya mendengar pernyataan teman Jongin.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi hanya menggoda perempuan kan? Tidak sampai _menidurinya _kan?"

Dan saat mendengar perkataan tersebut -yang Sehun yakin itu suara Jongin- Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tawanya. Untuk apa bocah itu kesini jika ia tidak berani meniduri perempuan? Sehun jadi curiga kalau bocah itu tidak bisa 'menggagahi'.

Saat Jongin melewatinya, Sehun langsung beranjak mengikuti bocah itu. Sehun berjalan tepat dibelakang bocah itu. Tepat sebelum Jongin menghampiri seorang perempuan yang tengah asik merokok, tangan Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya meremas butt Jongin. Jongin yang terlonjak kaget langsung membalikkan badannya -berniat untuk menghajar siapapun yang berani melecehkannya- namun matanya membelalak kaget saat tau siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"What the fuck, Oh Sehun? Kau membuntutiku?" Jongin berusaha menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya. Namun Sehun dapat menangkap mata Jongin yang sesekali melirik gelisah kearah teman-temannya.

"Memangnya salah membuntuti calon _istri _sendiri, eh?" Sehun memasang seringainya saat melihat tangan Jongin yang mengepal.

"Dengar, aku sedang tidak ingin menghajarmu. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini dan anggap kita tidak saling kenal."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Jongin tidak menjawab. Jongin tau Sehun hanya mencoba memancingnya agar membuatnya memalukan diri sendiri. Jonginpun mengambil ancang ancang untuk kabur dari Sehun.

Namun saat dirinya hendak berbalik dan pergi, Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jongin yang membuat Jongin bergidik, "I'll kiss you if you try to run away again."

'Fuck, bajingan sialan ini benar-benar cari masalah denganku.' batin Jongin geram. Apa kata teman-temannya jika melihat ia berciuman dengan laki-laki nanti?

Seringai Sehun semakin melebar saat Jongin terdiam. "Let's go home, darling." Saat Sehun hendak menarik Jongin pergi dari tempat itu, Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Ponselku masih disana." Sehun yang mengerti maksud kata 'disana' Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Saat Jongin berjalan ke arah temannya, Sehun mengikutinya. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat tangan Jongin. Sehun yakin Jongin masih berniat untuk kabur. Beberapa teman Jongin menatap mereka bingung.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin berhenti melangkah. Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya.

Dan tanpa diduga Jongin berbalik dan meninju wajahnya kencang -dengan tangannya yang tidak dicengkram Sehun-. Sehun yang memang tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut oleng. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Jongin. Jongin langsung berlari kabur setelah sebelumnya memberi kode pada temannya untuk pergi. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya. _Sial._

.

.

.

.

"Seriously, Jongin. Siapa pria tadi itu? Kenapa kita harus kabur darinya?" Ravi menatap bingung sahabatnya. Pasalnya Jongin belum memberi penjelasan pada mereka tentang siapa pria tadi.

"Dia hanya bajingan gila." Tangan Jongin mengepal saat menjawab pertanyaan temannya. Shit, Oh Sehun benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut seperti itu, Jong? Kita bisa menghajar pria itu. Kita berempat dia sendiri sudah pasti dia kalah." timpal Moonkyu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Jongin seharian ini. Biasanya pria itu jadi yang paling berani diantara mereka.

"Kau mau jadi banci dengan bermain seperti itu? The real gentleman fight one by one, dude."

"He's right man. Lagipula pria itu terlihat seperti orang kaya. Bukan tidak mungkin pria itu menuntut kita jika kita menghajarnya." Tao langsung meneguk colanya setelah membenarkan ucapan Jongin. Moonkyu mendengus. Jongin mengecek jam tangannya. Masih jam 9. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu awal untuk pulang baginya, namun dengan situasi seperti ini pulang lebih awal sepertinya akan menyelamatkannya, dari hukuman orang tuanya tentu saja. Jonginpun beranjak.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ravi.

"Pulang." Jongin langsung pergi setelah menjawab pertanyaan temannya sedangkan ketiga temannya memandangnya aneh.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk keruang kerja ayahnya dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin dengan melaporkan kelakuan Jongin diluar sana, ayahnya akan berubah pikiran untuk menikahkan mereka. Ayahnya membalik kursi kerjanya sehingga berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Bersenang-senang diclub malem, Oh Sehun?" Sehun sempat tercengang saat ayahnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya pergi keclub malam. Namun akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya menjadi datar. Wajah keriput ayahnya tampak tenang. Tidak mengisyaratkan emosi apapun.

"Kau tau apa yang dilakukan bocah itu, yah? Ia pergi ke club malam. Anak 'baik' tidak akan pergi ke club malam yah." Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaannya ayahnya. Pria paruh baya itu tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

Ayah Sehun membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sana. Pria itu lalu melemparkannya kemeja kerjanya. Sehun menatap bingung amplop tersebut. Sementara ayahnya mengisyaratkan padanya untuk membukanya.

.

.

.

.

Eunhee menatap penuh tanya kakak laki-lakinya yang baru saja pulang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu mereka. Bukankah Jongin dalam masa hukuman? Ck, kakaknya itu malah keluyuran tidak jelas.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Main." Jawab Jongin tanpa menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Kukira kau kencan dengan calon suamimu." Ucapan Eunhee tersebut sukses membuat Jongin menatap tajam adiknya yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah.

"Jangan pernah sebut bajingan sialan itu dihadapanku."

"Dia punya nama tau. Dia juga tidak terlihat seperti bajingan. Dan sangat tampan tentu saja." Jawaban acuh Eunhee membuat Jongin mendengus keras. Sehun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya. Jongin jelas jauh lebih tampan dari bajingan itu.

"Dimana ayah dan ibu?" Jongin memandang sekeliling rumahnya. Rumahnya tampak sepi. Biasanya memang ayahnya belum pulang jam segini, namun ibunya? Seingat Jongin wanita itu biasanya jam segini pasti ada dirumah.

"Ayah belum pulang dan ibu menginap dirumah nenek." Jongin sungguh bersyukur mendengar jawaban Eunhee. Setidaknya dirinya tidak perlu kena omelan lagi kan? Untungnya Eunhee bukan anak pengadu. Sudah cukup hukumannya kemarin karena Oh Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Oh Sehun, bagaimana jika pria itu mengadu pada ayahnya Jongin kalo tadi Jongin meninju wajahnya? Ah bisa bisa Jongin tidak dapat uang jajan sebulan. Shit, Jongin benar-benar berharap Sehun tidak se'banci' itu untuk mengadu pada ayahnya.

Eh, tapi kan pemuda itu suka membuat Jongin menderita? Entah kenapa pria itu selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Padahal masalah Jongin sudah banyak. Jongin mengacak rambutmya frustasi membuat Eunhee yang ada disebelahnya menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam menatap tanpa minat berkas-berkas dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana sejak tadi. Sehun kembali membuka amplop yang tadi diberikan ayahnya padanya. Dikeluarkannya isi amplop tersebut.

Foto-foto keseharian Kim Jongin.

Sehun benar-benar terkejut saat tau ayahnya telah memantau bocah itu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Saat Sehun mempermasalahkan tentang kebiasaan buruk Jongin, ayahnya justru berkata _'Don't judge book by the cover, Sehun-ah. Kau hanya belum benar-benar mengenal Jongin." _

Hell, Sehun jadi penasaran dengan bocah itu. Bahkan ayahnya yang idealis saja bisa begitu menyukainya.

**TBC**

**Ini chapter satunya /.\ Yang kemarin Cuma prolog  
Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan /.\  
Oke see you in the next chapter ;) /?**

**RnR ?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh atasnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih. Blazer sekolahnya ia gantungkan dipundaknya. Ditangannya sudah ada sebatang rokok. Jongin menghisapnya, lalu meniupkan asapnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Seharusnya sekarang ia sedang berada dikelasnya, mengerjakan soal-soal latihan matematika -yang menurut Jongin sangat menjijikan itu- karena minggu depan adalah pekan ulangan semester untuk angkatan Jongin. Namun Jongin tetap Jongin. Bukan gayanya sekali jika ia mau berada dikelas dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi Jongin memilih pegi ke atap sekolah untuk membolos.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Namun Jongin tidak bergeming sama sekali. Jongin tau dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Rokoknya, Jongin," Pria itu -Moonkyu- duduk disebelah Jongin. Jongin hanya menyodorkan bungkus rokok sekaligus korek apinya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kudengar Naeun baru saja jadian dengan si nerd itu," Jongin akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Moonkyu dengan kening berkerut,

"Tidakkah kau merasa tersinggung? Naeun memutuskanmu dan lebih memilih si nerd itu." Jongin mendengus keras membuat Moonkyu menampilkan seringainya.

"Aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa dengan Son Naeun, jadi itu bukan urusanku." Jongin mengakhiri percakapan diantara mereka dua dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Ia tidak mau Moonkyu melihat dirinya yang belum _move on _dari Naeun.

Son Naeun, ketua club cheers disekolahnya. Entah bagaimana Jongin bisa jadian dengan gadis itu. Namun, harus Jongin akui gadis itu sudah berhasil membuatnya jatuh dalam pesonanya. Padalah biasanya Jongin tidak pernah menggunakan perasaan saat berhubungan dengan seseorang.

"Hoi, bro." Tao dan Ravi menghampiri mereka lalu duduk dihadapan Jongin dan Moonkyu. Tao langsung mengambil bungkus rokok sekaligus korek api ditangan Moonkyu. Ia mengambil satu batang rokok lalu memberikan bungkusnya pada Ravi,

"Fuck, ini sudah habis, brengsek!" Tao memberikan senyum mengejeknya pada Ravi membuat wajah Ravi semakin masam.

"Ayo cabut," ajak Moonkyu, ia membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan, tanpa perduli jika ia akan terkena hukuman setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan malas keluar sekolah. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang dari sekolah sekitar dua jam yang lalu bersama teman-temannya. Niatnya mereka berempat akan kabur lewat pintu dekat parkiran sekolah. Namun ternyata motor Jongin mogok. Dan sialnya lagi, ia tertangkap basah oleh satpam sekolahnya -membuatnya harus menerima hukuman- dan teman-temannya kabur meninggalkannya.

Fuck, Jongin benar-benar benci hari ini. Ini adalah hari sialnya. Jongin terus mengumpat kesal.

Kening Jongin berkerut saat sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti dihadapannya. Kaca jok belakang mobil tersebut diturunkan, membuat Jongin dapat melihat orang didalamnya,

"Halo, Jongin-ah.'

.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak, Jongin-ah. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai ayam?" Jongin mengangguk canggung lalu mulai memakan potongan ayam dihadapannya. Sementara pria paruh baya dihadapannya itu terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Jelas Jongin merasa canggung dengan pria didepannya ini. Pria ini adalah sahabat ayahnya sekaligus calon mertuanya. Jongin memang berandalan, tapi bukan berarti ia tak punya sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Apalagi jika orang yang lebih tua itu ramah sekali padanya. '_Sungguh berbanding terbalik sekali dengan anaknya.' Pikirnya._

"Kenapa melamun, eh?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat pria dihadapannya itu menatapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm Tuan Oh ..."

"Uncle Oh." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat pria paruh baya itu memotong perkataannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Oh ahjussi, uncle Oh bahkan daddy. Apapun yang membuatmu merasa nyaman, Jong. Kau akan menjadi anakku juga sebentar lagi."

Jongin langsung diam mendengar kata-kata terakhir ayah Sehun. Pria itu terlihat begitu berharap agar dirinya bisa menjadi menantunya. Jongin jadi kikuk sendiri. Sejujurnya ia justru sudah menyusun banyak rencana untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini.

"Uncle, kau tidak marah padaku atas apa yang aku lakukan waktu itu pada Sehun?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati. Lelaki paruh baya itu justru tertawa membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu, Jongin-ah." Bukannya menjawab pria itu justru menyuruhnya melanjutkan makannya.

Jongin mulai memakan potongan ayam lain dipiringnya. Namun saat dirinya tengah memakan potongan keempatnya, Jongin tersedak. Sebuah suara yang-sangat-dibencinya menyapa indra pendengarannya,

"Maaf aku terlambat, ayah." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah ayahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah Jongin yang tengah tersedak walau sejujurnya dirinya cukup terkejut melihat Jongin disana.

"Kau habis dari mana, Sehun? Aku sudah mengingatkan padamu jika hari ini kita ada makan malam penting." Yifan menatap putra tunggalnya datar. Sementara putranya membalas tatapannya tak kalah datar.

"Maaf, yah. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas dulu tadi." Yifan menghela nafas. Anaknya ini memang sangat mirip dirinya. Mereka sama-sama work-a-holic. Padahal ada Chanyeol yang bisa menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya. Akhirnya Sehun memilih memesan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap datar jalanan didepannya. Setelah makan malam tadi, ayah Sehun menyuruh Sehun mengantarkannya pulang. Padahal Jongin sudah bilang ia bisa pulang sendiri. Namun ayahnya Sehun berkata jika tidak baik bagi dirinya pulang sendirian malam malam begini. _Wtf_ memangnya Jongin perempuan lemah?

Akhirnya Jongin memilih mengalah.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Didalam mobil Sehun.

Hanya berdua dengan pria brengsek itu.

"Hei, bocah." Jongin diam tidak menjawab.

"Hitam." Jongin masih tidak menjawab. Sehun mulai melirik pria itu dengan sudut matanya.

"Baby." Jongin menatapnya tajam sekarang membuat Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi pria itu.

"Menjijikan, bodoh." ujar Jongin kesal.

"Apanya yang menjijikan, Princess?" Jongin mendengus kasar. Bajingan ini mulai menguji kesabarannya lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu, Oh Sehun. Jadi lebih baik kau diam." Sehun tertawa semakin keras mendengar perkataan Jongin membuat Jongin semakin jengkel.

"Kau harus berhenti bereaksi seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin aku terus-terusan menggodamu." Jongin mengabaikan kata-kata Sehun. Dia benar-benar dalam mood jelek hari ini.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua. Selang beberapa menit, mobil Sehun berhenti didepan rumah Jongin. Tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun, Jongin membuka seatbeltnya.

"Jongin," Jongin yang hendak membuka pintu mobil Sehun menatap bingung pria itu, "Jangan pergi ke club malam lagi. Itu bukan tempat yang baik untukmu." Seringai Jongin muncul saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau berhak melarang-larangku?" Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun berubah menjadi serius. Pria itu mencondongkan dirinya kearah Jongin, matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Jongin. Semakin lama jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka semakin menipis. Jongin sudah menyiapkan tinjunya jika Oh Sehun berani macam-macam dengannya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi. Aku bisa meng_hukum_mu jika kau masih terus membangkan seperti ini." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga Jongin diakhiri dengan menghembuskan nafasnya disana, membuat Jongin bergidik. Jongin secara spontan mendorong bahu pria itu lalu turun dari mobilnya -setelah sebelumnya mengacungkan jari tengahnya-.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah barbar Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ini hari terakhirnya bekerja. Ayahnya sudah memaksanya mengambil cuti mulai dari besok agar Sehun bisa fokus mengurus pernikahannya.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti, kenapa harus terburu-buru seperti ini?

Bukankah mereka masih bisa menunggu, setidaknya sampai Jongin lulus SMA?

Huh, Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya dan orang tua Jongin.

Sehun sedikit kasihan sebenarnya pada Jongin. Ia yakin pria itu tidak akan suka dengan kabar ini. Namun Sehun sendiri tidak bisa melawan perintah ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya -tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu-. Wajah Sehun langsung berubah semakin datar saat orang itu mendekat dan mencubit pipinya.

"Halo sepupuku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah," Wanita itu duduk disofa ruangan Sehun setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan ke Korea, nun?"

Wanita itu adalah Tiffany. Sepupunya yang sudah lama tinggal di USA.

"Bukan kejutan namanya jika aku bilang, bodoh. Dan jangan panggil aku 'nun', aku ini masih muda tau." Sehun hanya menatap malas Tiffany. Wanita itu 5 tahun lebih tua darinya namun masih ingin dianggap muda. And for your information, Tiffany sudah memiliki satu anak.

"Baiklah bagaimana kabar Nickhun hyung sekaligus Lauren, Tiff?"

"Baik tentu saja. Nickhun tadinya ingin ikut kesini bersamaku namun ada beberapa urusan yang belum diselesaikan. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, ia pasti akan datang diacara pernikahanmu. Dan Lauren sedang bersama ayahmu sekarang. Ayahmu terlihat begitu merindukan Lauren." Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Tiffany. Itu berarti ayahnya benar-benar serius dengan pernikahan ini. Baru saja Sehun akan memulai pekerjaannya, Tiffany duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengintrogasinya.

"Jadi, siapa dan seperti apa calonmu itu, Hun?

.

.

.

.

"APA? Jadi calonmu itu masih anak SMA?" Sehun menatap malas Tiffany yang mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya secara berlebihan.

Mereka kini tengah berada didepan Seoul Performing Art School. Setelah Sehun mengatakan nama calonnya, Tiffany memaksanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan Jongin. Sehun tau Tiffany tidak akan suka jika keinginanya tidak dituruti. Jadi Sehun memilih mengajak Tiffany kesini setelah makan siang.

"Ini pilihan ayahku bukan pilihanku, Tiff." Tiffany mengangguk mengerti walaupun masih terkejut. Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, sebentar lagi Jongin akan keluar dari sekolahnya.

"Baiklah beritahu aku jika kau melihatnya," Sehun mengangguk. Matanya menatap lurus kearah gerbang sekolah Jongin. Beberapa siswa sudah mulai terlihat keluar dari gerbang itu.

Hingga beberapa saat, Sehun melihat Jongin keluar dari sekolah itu dengan wajah lesunya. Kemeja pria itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat pria itu menendang apa saja dihadapannya.

"Tunggu disini, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tiffany, Sehun turun dan menghampiri Jongin. Jongin jelas terkejut melihat pria itu, namun ekspresi terkejutnya berubah menjadi ekspresi masam saat melihat senyum menyebalkan Sehun.

"Ikut aku." Sebelum Jongin sempat melayangkan protesnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik tangan pria itu. Sehun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mendorong Jongin masuk menimbulkan umpatan dari pria itu.

"Fuck, kau memang menyebalkan Oh Sehun." Jongin masih belum menyadari ada sosok lain dimobil itu sampai Tiffany berbalik dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hai, calon anggota keluarga Oh. Aku Tiffany." Jongin yang masih terkejut hanya menatap Tiffany dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Hingga suara Sehun menyadarkannya.

"Baby Jongin," Jongin melayangkan deaghglarenya kearah Sehun lalu setelahnya menjabat tangan Tiffany. Sementara Tiffany hanya bisa tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya. Sehunpun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang datar pemandangan dihadapanya. Awalnya Jongin kira Sehun akan mengantarnya pulang, tapi ternyata pria itu justru membawanya kerumahnya. Jongin akui jika rumah Sehun lebih besar dari rumahnya, namun tetap saja ia lebih nyaman dirumahnya.

"Suka dengan rumah barumu nanti, bocah?" Jongin mendengus keras. Oh Sehun selalu menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupnya. Pria itu berdiri disebelahnya.

"Diam, brengsek." Sehun tersenyum lembut mendengar umpatan yang Jongin tunjukkan untuknya.

"Aku tau kau tidak pernah menyukai perjodohan ini, tapi ayolah apa kau yakin ingin selamanya bermusuhan denganku?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" Firasat Jongin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salah satu trik Sehun untuk membuat hidupnya menderita, namun pria itu ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada untungnya juga untuknya jika terus-terusan memusuhi Sehun.

Sehun menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jongin, namun Jongin hanya menatap tangannya dengan curiga.

"Kau menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah bajingan yang sedang mencoba menjebakmu." Ucapan Sehun yang seratus persen tepat membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jongin menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah, jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Setelah selesai menjabat tangan Sehun, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Namun Sehun terus menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

_Permulaan yang cukup bagus, Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**Maaf ini lebih pendek dari yang kemarin ;;**

**Sejujurnya gua aja ga nyangka bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini dalam keadaan kacau kaya gini ;;**

**Tugas yang numpuk, presentasi, rumor buruk tentang exo ;; Pikiran gua langsung kacau hikz /? ;;**

**Oke maaf ya sekali lagi kalo chapter ini udah ngecewain ;;**

**Bocoran dikit HunKai nikah antara di Chapter 3/4 ;;**

**Oke, RnR?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Jongin menatap malas makan malamnya. Ia langsung tidak berselera makan saat tau bahwa keluarga Oh akan makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya dirumahnya. Pantas saja ibunya benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam seharian ini. Tadinya Jongin sudah berniat untuk kabur, namun sial ia ketahuan oleh ayahnya.

Setelah makan malamnya habis, Jongin berniat beranjak pergi dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun melihat deathglare dari ayahnya Jongin mengubur dalam-dalam niatnya itu. Ayahnya dan ayah Sehun mulai membicarakan sesuatu tentang urusan perusahaan yang sama sekali tidak Jongin mengerti. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sesekali menimpali perkacapan kedua pria paruh baya tersebut.

Jongin melirik kearah Eunhee. Adiknya itu juga terlihat bosan dengan situasi ini. Ah kenapa harus membicarakan perusahan disaat makan malam seperti ini? Mereka kan bisa membahasnya ditempat kerja? Dasar orang tua.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan masuk. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya ponselnya sepi seperti ini.

"Kau sudah memberitahukannya kepada Jongin, hyung?" Jongin yang merasa namanya disebut mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap bingung ayahnya.

"Belum, Yifan-ah. Aku baru berniat memberi taunya sekarang." Kening Jongin semakin berkerut. Memberi tau apa memangnya?

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. Jongin yakin bajingan itu tau sesuatu. Namun saat melihat seringai dan kedipan mata Sehun, Jongin yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dirinya.

"Jadi Kim Jongin putra kesayanganku, ayah dan tuan Oh sudah sepakat ..."

Jongin yang tiba-tiba memiliki bad feeling meneguk salivanya kasar saat melihat ayahnya menjeda perkataannya.

"... kalau ..."

Jongin saja yang merasa atau memang ayahnya yang sedang mendramatisir keadaan?

"Kalau apa, ayah?" Jongin bertanya dengan sabar. Namun jawaban dari Oh Sehun benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kalau kita akan menikah saat liburan semestermu nanti."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap malas Tiffany yang tengah menatap memelas kearahnya. Memang seharusnya Sehun sudah mengambil cuti sekarang, sebagian pekerjaannya sudah ia serahkan pada Chanyeol namun tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol urus, dan itu membuatnya harus turun tangan sendiri.

Tadinya ia berniat berangkat kekantor pagi ini, namun sepupunya ini malah menahannya dirumah dan meminta Sehun menjaga anaknya sementara ia akan pergi kesalon.

"Ayolah, Sehun-ah kumohon. Tolonglah sepupumu yang cantik ini." Tiffany memohon dengan wajah memelasnya membuat Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Tidak, Tiff. Kau kan bisa membawa Lauren kepenitipan bayi."

"Lauren itu bukan bayi lagi, Sehun. Usianya sudah 8 tahun. Lagipula untuk apa aku menitipkannya pada orang lain jika masih ada kau yang bisa kutitipkan?" Sehun melirik sekilas kearah keponakannya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan mimik lucu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menitipkan Lauren pada maid disini, Tiff."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai maid, Sehun. Lauren itu cantik, bagaimana jika maid disini ternyata adalah penculik lalu mereka menculik Lauren dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi? God, aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Lauren." Sehun mendengus saat mendengar ucapan dramatis Tiffany. Sepupunya ini memang kelewat sering memaksanya.

"Ayolah, Hun. Hanya sampai jam 1 aku janji." Sehun menghela nafas. Tiffany yang tau Sehun akan menyetujuinya tersenyum senang.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak Hun. Kau memang sepupuku yang terbaik." Tiffany langsung melesat pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi anaknya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia takut Sehun akan berubah pikiran.

Lauren beranjak mendekati Sehun yang duduk disofa. Bocah cilik itu duduk disebelah Sehun sambil memperhatikan raut datar Sehun.

"Apa, bocah?" Bukannya menjawab Lauren malah memegang pipi Sehun membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mommy seling menyebut om itu _sepupu es. _Tapi om ndak dingin sepelti es." Sehun mendengus keras mendengar ucapan bocah dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan motornya didepan mansion besar keluarga Oh. Ia turun dari motornya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam. Maid dirumah Sehun diam saja saat Jongin menerobos masuk kedalam. Mereka tau kalau pria tan itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi majikan mereka juga.

Hari ini Jongin berniat meminta bantuan Sehun agar pernikahan mereka diperlambat. Setidaknya sampai Jongin menemukan cara membatalkan perjodohan ini. Sampai diruang tamu rumah Sehun, keningnya berkerut melihat seorang bocah cilik sedang bermain boneka. Setau Jongin, Sehun anak tunggal keluarga Oh. Jadi bocah didepannya ini anak siapa?

"Jongin," Jongin berbalik saat seseorang memanggilnya. Oh Sehun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Itu anakmu?" Jongin melirik sekilas kearah bocah yang mulai memperhatikannya dan Sehun. Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi datar mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Keponakanku. Anak Tiffany." Jongin mengangguk mengerti, Sehun mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sehun duduk disofa rumahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau harus membantuku terlebih dahulu baru aku akan membantumu."

"Membantumu?" Kening Jongin mengkerut sementara senyuman -seringai- Sehun bertambah lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mendengus keras. Bocah dihadapannya ini bawel sekali. Terlalu banyak bertanya dan berkomentar. Seharusnya Jongin tidak mengiyakan permintaan Sehun tadi.

"_Tolong jaga bocah ini. Aku ada urusan dikantor. Dua jam lagi mommynya pulang. Turuti saja permintaanya." _

Sehun kira dirinya baby sitter apa?

"Om, Len mau es klim." Lihat kan bocah ini mulai lagi. Tadi minta coklat sekarang minta es krim.

"Om, temenin Len main boneka." Fuck, seorang Kim Jongin main boneka? Lolucon macam apa itu?

"Om, Len mau-"

"Diam." Ujar Jongin tajam. Lauren menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak sebentar lagi bocah cilik itu akan menangis.

Jongin berjongkok dan memeluk bocah itu. Ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya dan Eunhee. Adiknya itu biasanya akan diam jika menangis ketika dipeluk saat kecil dulu. Bocah itu terisak didalam pelukannya. Jongin melepas pelukannya dan mengelap air mata bocah itu. Sementara Lauren mengambil tissu disaku bajunya lalu mengelap hidungnya.

"Satu permintaan saja, oke? Ommu yang gila itu bilang ibumu sebentar lagi akan pulang jadi permintaan lainnya kau minta pada ibumu saja." Lauren mengangguk setelah isakannya mereda.

"Len mau main kuda-kudaan. Om yang jadi kudanya." Jongin menghela nafas. Baiklah, bocah ini terlihat kurus. Jadi tidak akan membebaninya pasti. Jongin menungging sementara Lauren naik keatas badannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sehun dan Tiffany turun dan berjalan masuk kedalam mansion keluarga Oh. Tiffany berlari mendahului Sehun. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan putri walaupun Sehun sudah bilang ada Jongin yang menjaga. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dikantor tadi. Sehun juga tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu Tiffany disana. Tiffany bilang ayahnya yang menyuruhnya kesana.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat sampai diruang tamu rumahnya. Lauren yang tertidur disofa sementara Jongin tertidur dibawahnya dengan posisi duduk dan bersender pada sofanya. Tiffany berjalan mendekati anaknya, lalu menggendongnya -berniat memindahkannya kedalam kamarnya-. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya Tiffany mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sehun tanpa suara. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan anaknya ataupun Jongin.

Setelah Tiffany masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sehun duduk disofanya. Wajah pria itu terlihat begitu damai ketika tidur. Tanpa sadar Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Dan entah dorongan darimana, Sehun berani mengecup kening pemuda tan itu. Jongin yang merasa sesuatu mengganggu dirinya perlahan menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Sehun langsung menjauhkan dirinya saat Jongin mulai terbangun. Dia tidak mau tertangkap basah mencium kening pria itu.

Sementara Jongin yang baru bangun menatap bingung Sehun.

"Lauren?"

"Tiffany membawanya kekamar." Jongin mengangguk lalu mulai menyamakan dirinya disebelah Sehun. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Jadi, kau butuh bantuan apa?" tanya Sehun setelah beberapa saat. Jongin yang mulanya akan kembali tidur lagi langsung tersadar saat Sehun mengingatkan tujuannya kesini.

"Kau harus membantuku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Jongin yang duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Sehun tidak tau apa yang membuatnya datang pagi-pagi kerumah Jongin untuk mengantarnya kesekolah dengan alasan disuruh ayahnya -padahal kenyataannya tidak-. Namun ia pikir mungkin dirinya dan Jongin butuh berbicara.

"_Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari cara untuk menunda pernikahan kita. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan cara untuk mengacaukan perjodohan ini."_

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta?" Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir ayahku akan menunda pernikahan kita jika aku yang meminta?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya balik. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kau konsentrasi dengan ujian semestermu dulu, Jongin. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu." Kening Jongin berkerut. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada perkataan Sehun.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, brengsek." Sehun malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Jongin.

"Aku serius, Jong. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Belajarlah yang giat, okay?" Sehun tersenyum tulus, tangannya mengacak surai Jongin gemas. Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kosong buku pelajaran. Gurunya tengah menjelaskan materi ulangan semesternya namun Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Tao dan Moonkyu sudah membolos sejak pagi. Padahal sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas, mereka masih saja menambah absensi mereka. Sementata Ravi saat istirahat kedua kabur dari sekolahnya. Awalnya Ravi mengajak Jongin, namun Jongin menolak.

Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menolak untuk kabur. Yang dia ingat tadi dia hanya takut Sehun akan kebingungan mencarinya saat menjemputnya jika ia kabur -pria itu sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjemputnya-.

Jongin tidak tau apa yang membuatnya jadi memikirkan bajingan sialan itu. Jongin tidak mengerti ... apa yang membuatnya menjadi peduli pada pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan keluar sekolahnya. Kemeja sudah berantakan seperti biasa. Sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya ketika ia berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya. Mobil yang cukup familiar untuknya. Jongin berusaha menampilkan raut wajah datarnya didepan Oh Sehun. Namun saat pengemudi tersebut keluar, kening Jongin berkerut.

"Tuan Muda Kim, saya Park Chanyeol. Tuan Muda Oh menyuruh saya menjemput anda, Tuan." Jongin mendengus. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan sedikit rasa kecewanya yang entah sejak kapan ia rasakan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Chanyeol, Jongin masuk kedalam mobil lalu duduk dikursi penumpang.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi keheningan. Jongin memilih mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya sementara Chanyeol memilih fokus menyetir. Jongin tidak tau kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya, yang pasti ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya ataupun rumah Sehun.

Dan saat Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, barulah Jongin tersadar kalau Chanyeol membawanya kesebuah butik. Perasaan Jongin semakin tidak enak saat melihat mobil ibunya terparkir disana.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin. Jongin turun dari mobil lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang melangkah masuk. Kening Jongin mengkerut melihat ibunya, Sehun dan Tiffany. Chanyeol berjalan memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu tadi, bocah?" Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya aneh.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata Chanyeol membawanya kebutik untuk memilih baju pengantin yang bagus untuknya dan Sehun. Sungguh jika Jongin tau lebih awal ia pasti sudah kabur dari Chanyeol. Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi masam mengingat kejadian tadi. Kini Jongin sama sekali tidak tau kemana Sehun akan membawanya, pria itu memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah mereka selesai memilih baju -laknat- itu tadi.

Sehun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jongin melirik sekilas pemuda disampingnya itu dengan sudut matanya. Jongin sedang melamun dengan wajah bodohnya yang entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

Dan ketika mobil Sehun berhenti, barulah Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka berhenti disebuah restaurant megah. Sehun turun dari mobilnya begitupun Jongin. Jongin hanya diam saat Sehun membawanya masuk kedalam restaurant itu.

Setelah memesan makanan, Sehun mulai menatap Jongin serius. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Kening Jongin kembali berkerut saat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin lalu membukanya dihadapan Jongin.

"Ayah pernah bilang padaku, jika ibuku ingin menantunya menggunakan ini suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak tau ini saat yang tepat atau tidak, tapi aku ingin kau menyimpan ini." Sehun menyodorkan cincin itu kearah Jongin.

Jika dalam situasi normal mungkin Jongin akan meninju Sehun sambil memakinya. Tapi Jongin bisa melihat suatu kerapuhan dari diri Sehun saat menyebut kata _ibu. _

Ibu Sehun sudah meninggal setelah melahirkan Sehun. Pria itu tumbuh tanpa sosok ibu disisinya.

Jongin mengambil cincin itu lalu memperhatikannya, "Ini terlalu _girly, _Hun."

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin sedikit senang saat melihat perubahan mood Oh Sehun.

"Cocok kan dengan dirimu?"

"Fuck you." Pesanan mereka datang dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka sejenak. Jongin menatap makanan didepannya dengan mata berbinar. Ia memang sudah lapar sejak tadi.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk menggunakan cincin itu. Tapi aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau menggunakan cincin itu dipernikahan kita." Jongin yang baru saja memasukkan satu suap makanan langsung tersedak mendengar kata _pernikahan kita _yang Sehun ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sorry for short update /?**

**Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini gue ga bisa bikin satu chapter itu panjang ._.**

**Gua rada sedikit kecewa soalnya siders ff ini bertambah tiap chapter tapi gua masih menghargai yang masih mau mereview jadi gua usahain update fast -w-**

**Gua ngerasa lama-lama ceritanya garing, iya ga sih? ._. Padahal niatnya gua mau jadi ini jadi rom-com fict -w- Tapi akhir-akhir ini selera humor gua lagi jelek jadi ya gini akhirnya -w-**

**Okay, RnR? ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Hyuna -salah satu temannya yang populer-. Teman-temannya mengawasinya dari jauh sambil bersiul-siul.

Hari ini adalah pembagian rapot semester pertama disekolahnya. Namun sekolahnya tetap tidak meliburkan anak muridnya karena adanya pentas seni. Itu yang membuat Jongin dan teman-temannya masih disini.

"Halo, cantik." Setelah mengusir teman-teman Hyuna, Jongin berdiri dihadapan gadis itu. Hyuna tersipu malu mendengar pujian Jongin.

"H-haii Jong." Jongin menyeringai. Jika begini mudah bagi dirinya untuk memenangkan tantangan teman-temannya.

"Kudengar kau baru putus dengan Hyunseung, eh?"

"Ah kau sudah dengan kabar itu? Ya begitulah." Raut wajah Hyuna berubah menjadi sedih.

"Jangan sedih, _honey._ Kan masih ada aku." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tangannya mengelus pipi Hyuna. Sementara Hyuna terdiam. Jongin yang melihat Hyuna hanya diam semakin melebarkan seringainya. Ia bisa melakukan tantangan dari teman-temannya sekarang.

Jongin mulai menatap dalam mata Hyuna. Perlahan ia mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Saat jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis Jongin menutup matanya. Namun bukannya bibir Hyuna yang ia rasakan, ia malah merasakan sebuah tangan menjepit bibirnya.

"Bibirmu semakin tebal jika begitu. Ayo pulang." Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar suara dingin ini. Oh Sehunlah ternyata pelakunya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Jongin, lalu menarik tangan pria itu. Hyuna-yang berdiri disebelah Sehun- dan teman-teman Jongin menatap bingung Jongin dan Sehun yang berjalan keluar sekolah.

Sehun mendorong Jongin masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu menaruh sebuah map diatas paha pria itu. Jongin menatap bingung serta kesal Sehun yang baru masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya keluar area sekolah Jongin.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan disekolahku?" Mata Jongin berkilat marah. Sehun selalu menggagalkan Jongin setiap Jongin akan menjalankan tantangan dari temannya. Itu jelas membuat Jongin jengkel.

"Mengambil rapotmu, bocah. Orangtuamu terlalu sibuk mengurus pernikahan kita." Jongin langsung merasa mual saat Sehun menyebut kata keramat itu. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia begitu sensitif terhadap kata-kata itu.

Sehun yang melihat tidak adanya respon dari Jongin melirik pemuda itu sekilas. Ia menghela nafas. Jongin kembali melamun.

"Kau mau langsung kuantar pulang atau ...?"

"Jangan kerumah." Jongin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Sehun. Ia sedang tidak ingin berada dirumah. Ia sedang malas mendengar ocehan ayah dan ibunya tentang nilai rapotnya -Jongin sangat yakin nilainya banyak yang jelek-.

Sementara Sehun yang mengerti suasana hati Jongin langsung mengangguk paham. Jongin tidak tau kemana pria ini akan membawanya. Dari jalan yang Sehun lewati Jongin merasa sedikit _familiar _dengan tempat yang akan Sehun tuju. Dan saat mobil Sehun berhenti, Jongin langsung memandang aneh pria itu.

Jongin ingat dengan jelas Sehun pernah melarangnya pergi ke bar namun sekarang pria itu sendiri yang membawanya ke bar. Jongin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria disampingnya ini.

Sementara Sehun, tanpa berkata apa-apa turun dari mobilnya. Ia tau ayahnya tidak akan senang jika ia pergi kesini apalagi bersama Jongin. Namun untuk saat ini Sehun rasa ia dan Jongin perlu sedikit bersenang-senang ditempat ini. Persetan dengan orang suruhan ayahnya yang memata-matai Jongin dan akan melaporkannya. Sehun tidak perduli, sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meneguk gelas kelimanya. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Seorang bartender menawarinya minuman lagi, namun Sehun menolak. Bisa gawat jika ia sampai kehilangan kesadarannya. Bisa-bisa Sehun mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dan Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, dimana bocah itu sekarang? Yang Sehun tau bocah itu sudah benar-benar mabuk tadi.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain bar itu. Ia menemukan Jongin yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipojok bar. Dengan langkahnya yang masih sempoyongan, Sehun menghampiri bocah.

"Jongin," Sehun duduk disamping Jongin. Ia memperhatikan bocah itu sesaat. Jongin tidak menjawab panggilannya. Namun dahi Jongin berkerut tanda pria itu terganggu oleh kedatangan Sehun.

"Jongin," Panggil Sehun lagi. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mendengus.

Akhirnya Sehun menarik tangan kanan Jongin lalu mengalungkannya kelehernya. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Jongin agar pria itu tidak terjatuh.

Sehun membawa Jongin kemobilnya. Ia mendudukkan pria itu disamping kursi pengemudi lalu memakaikan Jongin seatbelt. Pandangannya teralih pada wajah Jongin. Sehun tidak tau ia mendapat dorongan dari mana hingga tangannya berani menyentuh surai Jongin. Ia mengelusnya lembut.

Dan pandangan Sehun kembali teralih kebibir Jongin. Bibir yang selalu ia ejek untuk menyembunyikan fakta jika ia cukup tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia rasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencicipi bibir bervolume yang menggodanya itu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jongin. Ia perlahan-lahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Sedikit lagi.

Hampir sampai.

Dan keinginan Sehun harus pupus saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan ditujukan padanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian _security_nya menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga -dengan senter ditangannya-.

Ah sial. Sehun lupa ia masih berada diparkiran.

Sehun langsung memasang poker facenya. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya lalu masuk kemobilnya -mengabaikan tatapan curiga dari security tersebut-.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki apartemennya dengan Jongin dalam gendongannya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan penasaran penghuni lain. Sehun menurunkan Jongin disofa apartemennya lalu duduk disofa lainnya.

'_Sial, bocah ini berat juga.' _ Batin Sehun.

Sehun tidak mungkin membawa Jongin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu. Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa Jongin kerumahnya. Jadi Sehun memutuskan membawa Jongin keapartemennya. Ia sudah mengabari calon menantunya beserta ayahnya jika ia dan Jongin menginap diapartemen Sehun. Sehun yakin ayahnya sudah tau alasan ia mengajak Jongin menginap diapartemennya.

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin -lagi-. Ia ingin segera membersihkan diri lalu tidur dikamarnya. Namun Sehun bukan tipe orang yang tak berperasaan. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin disini semalaman.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia mulai beranjak lalu menggendong Jongin memasuki kamarnya. Ia menidurkan pria itu lalu menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari yang menerobos kedalam kamar tersebut menyilaukan matanya. Ia membalik tubuhnya untuk menghindari sinar matahari itu. Matanya kembali tertutup.

Jongin terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya. Selain itu juga ia merasa ada sesuatu diperutnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan nafas seseorang didepannya. Jongin kembali membuka matanya. Matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"MATI KAU, OH SEHUN!"

Jongin dengan refleks mendorong dan menendang Sehun hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Sementara Sehun yang dipagi hari cerah ini punggungnya harus mencium lantai meringis sakit. Sehun mulai bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya dengan kening berkerut.

"HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG PADAMU JIKA AKU BUKAN GAY, BRENGSEK!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang jika kau itu gay, bocah." Sehun duduk diujung ranjangnya. Sementara Jongin masih menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti gay, brengsek. Kau memelukku ketika aku tidur dan tidak mengantarku pulang kerumah. Tidak ada yang tau yang apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku tidak sadar." Sebuah seringai tercipta dibibir Sehun mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Aku membawamu keapartemenku karena semalam kau mabuk berat. Dan aku hanya memelukmu karena semalam kau kedinginan. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain itu. Kecuali kau berharap aku melakukan yang _lain _padamu." Jongin langsung melempar guling ditangannya kewajah menyebalkan Sehun.

Setelahnya Jongin beranjak berdiri. Ia berjalan membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Pria ini lucu sekali. Jongin mengabaikan senyum aneh Sehun, ia langsung berjalan saat Sehun menunjukkan kamar mandinya.

Sehun bangkit lalu menidurkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang.

"Sehun, pinjam handuk dan bajumu." Dan Sehun yang baru saja memejamkan matanya mendengus keras melihat Jongin yang kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengacak isi lemarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya, Sehun beranjak mendekati Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi.

Dengan setoples cemilan ditangannya, Jongin memilih mengabaikan Sehun yang baru duduk disebelahnya. Sehun mengambil remote televisi dari tangan Jongin lalu mematikan televisinya. Jongin menatap pria itu protes, namun perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin ingin sekali menamparnya,

"Ini apartemenku. Aku berhak melakukan apapun disini, Jongin."

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya saat Sehun menampilkan seringainya. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat respon Jongin.

"Jongin, aku tau ini random. Tapi, apa kau berniat menggunakan cincin itu saat pernikahan kita besok?" Jongin yang tadinya sedang mengeluarkan umpatan untuk Sehun seketika membeku.

"Jangan tersinggung Sehun, tapi pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan datang besok. Aku akan kabur kerumah temanku lalu bersembunyi di suatu tempat hingga ibu dan ayahku memutuskan membatalkan perjodohan ini." Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia hampir lupa jika Jongin sama sekali tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini.

"Kau bisa kabur kerumah temanmu juga jika ayahmu tetap tidak mau membatalkan perjodohan ini." Sehun langsung menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku memang brengsek. Aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan ayahku malu dan kecewa hanya karena keegoisanku." Sindiran Sehun dengan suara dingin tersebut membuat Jongin tertohok.

Sehun langsung bangkit lalu mengambil kunci mobil beserta jaketnya. Ia kembali menghampiri Jongin.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengaduk kopinya tanpa minat. Sementara Tiffany menatap sekeliling cafe dengan antusias. Setelah mengantar Jongin pulang tadi, Tiffany memintanya bertemu. Sepupunya itu bilang ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Namun saat ditanya siapa, wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan senyum -sok- misteriusnya.

Hingga akhirnya dua sosok siluet yang begitu ia kenali menghampiri mereka. Tiffany tersenyum senang menyambut mereka. Sementara Sehun tertegun melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud Tiffany ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Hai, Sehun-ah~"

_Sehun berjalan menghampiri meja Krystal. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Sehun berusaha mengusir prasangka buruknya itu. Namun saat dirinya akan mencium gadis itu, Krystal justru membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi._

_"Hey, baby. Maaf, kemarin aku ..."_

_"Kau mau bilang jika kau terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar memberiku kabar jika kau pergi ke Kanada untuk urusan bisnis? Bahkan untuk menjawab teleponku, Sehun-ah?" Raut kecewa terlihat jelas dari wajah kekasihnya. Sehun baru sadar jika mata Krystal sedikit bengkak. Apa gadis itu menangisinya selama ia pergi? Apa ia benar-benar keterlaluan?_

_Sehun merasa ingin terjun dari Namsan tower saat melihat air mata Krystal turun saat itu. Gadis itu langsung menghapusnya dengan tangan lalu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewanya._

_"Kau keterlaluan, Hun. Kau bahkan tidur dengan gadis lain dibar ketika aku mengunjungi kakakku di Amerika. Kupikir kau adalah tipe pria setia. Namun ternyata aku salah."_

_Skakmat. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa membantah. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu semua benar. Malam itu Sehun memang pergi ke bar untuk minum. Ia memang berniat bermain dengan wanita disana namun tidak ingin sampai menidurinya. Namun ternyata pengaruh alkohol membuatnya lupa tujuan awalnya._

_"Aku minta maaf, Krys. Aku tau aku memang brengsek." Sehun tau ia sedikit kaku saat mengatakan itu. Ia jarang mengatakan maaf pada seseorang. Sementara Krystal berusaha menenangkan dirinya._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Namun kurasa hubungan kita harus berakhir sekarang."_

Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana ia hanya bisa terdiam saat wanita yang begitu ia cintai menangis karenanya.

Ia memang brengsek. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi egois dengan memiliki gadis itu jika gadis itu tersiksa bersamanya.

_Tiffany eonnie bilang kau akan menikah besok. Selamat ya Sehun-ah. Aku dan Jessie eonnie turut berbahagia mendengarnya._

Sehun tau Krystal tulus saat mengatakan itu tadi siang. Ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Dan itu membuat Sehun kembali berpikir. Apa gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak mencintainya saat ini?

Sehun ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu tadi. Membisikkan pada gadis itu betapa ia merindukan dan mencintainya. Namun ia tau ia sudah tidak berhak melakukannya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis pikiran itu. Besok ia akan menikah dengan Jongin, namun ia malah memikirkan gadis lain? Ah ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Sehun entah mengapa yakin jika bocah itu tidak akan kabur seperti yang dikatakannya. Apalagi saat Sehun menyindirnya seperti itu. Melihat bocah itu yang tertegun karena sindirannya memberi keyakinan tersendiri untuk Sehun.

Mungkin ayahnya benar. Jongin adalah anak yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saudara Oh Sehun, bersediakah kau mengikat janji suci bersama Kim Jongin, hidup bersama dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, untuk mencintai dan menghargai selama hidupmu?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Saya bersedia."

"Saudara Kim Jongin, bersediakah kau mengikat janji suci bersama Oh Sehun, hidup bersama dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, untuk mencintai dan menghargai selama hidupmu?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangan terpaku pada pintu gereja. Ia berharap seseorang penyelamat datang dan mengacaukan pernikahan ini seperti yang dilakukan Holly dalam film "The Perfect Man".

"Saudara Kim Jongin?" Sang pastur kembali menegurnya. Sehun meremas tangan pria itu untuk menyadarkannya.

"Saya ... bersedia." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada malas namun cukup untuk membuat ibu dan ayahnya bernafas lega. Jongin ingin sekali menambahkan kata tidak pada perkataannya tadi sejujurnya. Namun ia tau itu akan membuat ayahnya marah.

"Atas nama Gereja dan dihadapan saksi, orang tua, saudara dan para sahabat kalian,saya menyatakan bahwa Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin telah resmi menjadi Suami-Istri." Dan kalimat yang paling Jongin benci akhirnya terucap dari bibir sang pastur.

Kemudian sang patur mengizinkan Sehun dan Jongin untuk saling bertukar cincin. Sehun memegang tangan Jongin, kemudian memasangkan sebuah benda bulat terbuat dari emas putih yang berhiaskan sebuah batu sapphire berwana biru dijari manis Jongin. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan tibalah saat yang paling Jongin. Sang pastur mempersilahkan mereka untuk berciuman. Jongin mendeathglare Sehun namun Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin perlahan-lahan mundur saat jarak diantara ia dan Sehun semakin menipis. Sehun yang jengah akhirnya memilih memeluk pinggang Jongin -agar pria itu tidak bisa mundur lagi- lalu mencium bibir Jongin.

Suara tepukan tangan menggema digereja. Sementara Jongin sibuk merutuki semua orang yang ada digereja ini didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang king size Sehun saat pria itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah atas hari ini. Hari yang paling ia benci akhirnya terjadi. Ia langsung melepas tuxedo putih beserta sepatunya lalu melemparnya asal. Toh ini bukan kamar Jongin.

Sementara Jongin memejamkan matanya suara keran dikamar mandi berbunyi. Mendadakan jika Sehun sedang mandi didalamnya. Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mulai menyamankan posisinya. Namun Jongin tak kunjung pulas. Ia sudah mencoba semua posisi namun tidak ada yang membuatnya nyaman hingga ia bisa terlelap.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Oh Sehun dengan piyama dan handuk dilehernya. Pria itu menaruh handuknya lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin seranjang denganmu, kau tidur disofa saja sana." Ujar Jongin masih dengan mata terpejam. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini rumahku jadi aku yang berhak mengatur. Kau saja yang tidur disofa sana, bocah." Sehun memilih menidurkan dirinya disebelah Jongin, namun Jongin yang tau Sehun akan tidur sebelahnya langsung mendorong pria itu hingga terjatuh. Namun ternyata Sehun memiliki refleks yang bagus. Ia menarik kemeja Jongin hingga Jongin ikut terjatuh diatasnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin sempat tertegun.

Sehun berseringai, "Ingin mempraktikan _kopulasi_ dengan posisi uke on the top, eh?" Jongin langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menatap jengkel Sehun yang masih mengeluarkan seringainya.

Jongin langsung mengambil sebuah bantal lalu beranjak ke sofa dikamar Sehun. Ia menyamankan posisinya senyaman mungkin disana.

Sehun tersenyum aneh, ia mulai merebahkan dirinya diranjangnya sendiri. Matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Hey, Jongin." Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin yang sebenarnya berpura-pura tidur memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Kening Jongin mulai mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun itu bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas Jongin sudah memejamkan mata dihadapannya.

"Jongin _sayang, _ apa kau audah tidur?" Sehun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini ditambah dengan panggilan yang memuakkan bagi Jongin.

"My Princess Oh Jongin, kau sudah ..."

"Fuck, aku sudah tidur, brengsek." Jongin yang geram akhirnya menjawab. Sehun tertawa, ia memang berniat mengerjai Jongin.

"Hey, bocah. Aku bercanda tadi. Kau tidur disini saja biar aku yang tidur disofa." Jongin langsung membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ah ternyata Sehun tidak sebrengsek yang ia bayangkan. Jongin langsung beranjak bangun begitupun dengan Sehun. Mereka mulai bertukar tempat.

Dan saat Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya, Jongin kembali bersuara, "Terima kasih, _brengsek._" Sebuah senyum tercetak dibibir Sehun apalagi saat Jongin melemparinya selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini chapter terpanjang .-. 2,5k+ ._.**

**Maaf ya kalo ini masih garing -w-**

**Akhir akhir ini semangat gua buat nulis itu naik turun .-.**

**Naik karena ngebacain review kalian xxD Semakin banyaknya review semakin semangat ngelanjutinnya**

**Terus turun karna gua kecapean dengan banyaknya tugas -"-**

**Oke jadi kalo tiba tiba gua update lama harap maklum ya -"-**

**RnR ?**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

Sehun menutup laptopnya. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding diruang kerjanya. 06 : 00 KST. Ia benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman berarti.

Sehun bangkit dari meja kerjanya lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya sebelum ayahnya memergokinya bekerja dihari cutinya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Jongin yang masih tidur diranjangnya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sehun mencuci wajahnya, ia langsung meringis begitu menemukan matanya yang berkantung. Setelah menyikat giginya, Sehun beranjak untuk keluar. Ia berniat untuk membangunkan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin," Sehun berdiri disamping ranjangnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"..." Jongin tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Bangun, hei."

"..." Masih tidak ada jawaban walaupun Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Oh Jongin sayang, ayo bangun." Sehun menggunakan nada menjijikkannya -bagi Jongin- sekarang sekaligus menepuk-nepuk pipi pria itu. Namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Sehun yang jengah akhirnya berniat memakai alternatif lain.

Sehun mulai berjongkok, ia menyamakan posisinya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Jongin. Begitu melihat wajah polos Jongin yang tertidur, Sehun berseringai. Jongin jadi mirip putri tidur sekarang.

Semua orang tahu kan apa yang membuat putri tidur terbangun?

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jongin. Seringainya semakin melebar saat melihat bibir berisi yang kemarin dicicipinya semakin dekat.

Sedikit lagi.

"Nghh~" Sehun tidak menyadari saat Jongin mulai melenguh karena terganggu dengan nafasnya yang tepat berada didepan wajah Jongin. Fokus Sehun sekarang berada pada bibir berisi Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah membuka matanya, mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Emosinya mulai tersulut saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

**PLAK**

"WHAT THE FUCK, OH?" Jongin langsung memukul kepala Sehun sekaligus mendorong pria itu saat bibir mereka menempel. Ia menatap nyalang kearah Sehun yang masih mengaduh kesakitan dibawah sana.

"Aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu, Jongin." Sehun mulai bangkit berdiri. Niatnya memang membangunkan Jongin tadi. Tapi ya ...

"DENGAN MENCIUMKU? DASAR GAY!"

**BRUK**

Sehun menubruk Jongin hingga Jongin kembali terlentang dengan Sehun diatasnya. Tangannya memegangi tangan Jongin yang hendak berontak.

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat sekarang. Jongin berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan tangannya agar matanya tidak bertubrukkan dengan tatapan tajam Sehun. Tatapan Sehun terlalu mengintimidasinya.

Jongin pikir pria itu marah padanya, namun tak lama Sehun tertawa. Membuat Jongin tercengang.

"Aku memang gay, _sayang. _Apa kau baru sadar?" Mata Jongin melotot horor saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang diakhiri dengan kedipan mata pria itu. Ini alarm bahaya untuk Jongin karena dirinya masih straight tentu saja.

"Lepas dan menyingkir dariku, brengsek. Aku bukan gay sepertimu." Jongin kembali berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menyingkirkan Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Namun sial, tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya. Itu membuat semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Tapi kau milikku sekarang, sayang. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Sehun kembali tertawa membuat Jongin bergidik. Sehun terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang terobsesi pada Jongin sekarang. Padahal kemarin pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa tidur disofa semalaman bisa membuat pria itu jadi mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti ini? Jongin jadi menyesal menyuruh pria itu tidur disofa semalam.

"Seharusnya semalam itu malam pertama kita kan? Tidak seharusnya kita melewatkannya, baby. Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekarang?" Sehun berseringai melihat wajah kaget Jongin, ia memegangi kedua tangan Jongin dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya mulai mengelus pinggang Jongin.

"Oh Sehun, don't you dare..."

**CKLEK**

**"**Oh maaf, ibu tidak tahu kalian sedang melakukannya ... maaf sekali lagi. Dan ehm.. ibu sarankan kunci pintu terlebih dahulu jika ingin melakukannya."

**BLAM**

Pintu kamar itu ditutup oleh Ny. Kim dengan wajah memerahnya. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun menatap kaget kearah pintu.

"A-aku tadi hanya menggodamu, sungguh." Sehun bangun dari atas tubuh Jongin lalu duduk disamping Jongin dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia jadi terlihat begitu mesum didepan ibu mertuanya sendiri. Harusnya kan ia membangun image menantu yang baik.

Sementara Jongin mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal. Sehun saja malu, apalagi Jongin. Jongin mencengkram bantal tersebut lalu mengeram sebal.

"Ini semua salahmu pokoknya, brengsek." Dan Jongin langsung bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi setelah mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan canggung. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Jongin yang memakan sarapannya dengan acuh. Ia masih canggung atas insiden tadi pagi. Apalagi ayahnya menatapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu ia sampai dimeja makan tadi -Sehun yakin ibu mertuanya telah menceritakan insiden tadi pagi ke yang lain-.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menentukan akan berbulan madu dimana?" Jongin yang baru saja memasukkan suapan makanan kemulutnya langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ayah Sehun. Sementara Sehun menatap Jongin aneh karena respon berlebihan pemuda itu.

"Belum, yah. Kami belum memikirkan itu." Jawab Sehun mewakili Jongin yang masih tersedak. Ayahnya mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana dengan Paris? Atau Jeju jika ingin yang lebih dekat?" Ayah Jongin kini bersuara. Pria yang paling tua itu menjadi yang paling pertama menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Atau Milan? Hawaii? Las Vegaz?" timpal ibu Jongin.

"Bagaimana, Sehun? Jongin?" Sehun melirik kearah Jongin, meminta jawaban pria itu. Sementara Jongin tampak berpikir. Dan Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah tolol pemuda itu.

"Kami akan mendiskusikannya nanti, yah." putus Sehun. Ia mulai kembali menghabiskan makanannya.

"Boleh aku ikut dengan Jongin oppa dan Sehun oppa?" Kini giliran Eunhee yang bersuara. Gadis muda itu terlihat begitu antusias dengan tempat-tempat yang tadi disebutkan orang tuanya.

"Tidak, Eunhee-ya. Ibu tidak ingin kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak sepatutnya kau lihat jika kau ikut dengan Jongin dan Sehun berbulan madu nanti." Sehun tersenyum canggung saat ibu mertuanya menyindir tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sementara Jongin menatap malas ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko bunga. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya, memastikan jika toko bunga ini benar toko bunga yang dimaksud Nickhun -suami sepupunya-. Setelah memastikan jika alamatnga benar, Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu Nickhun dimobilnya.

Seusai sarapan tadi, Nickhun memintanya bertemu ditoko bunga untuk membantunya memilihkan hadiah untuk hari anniversary pernikahannya yang ke 11. Dan sebelum ia berangkat, Jongin merengek padanya untuk ikut dengan alasan pria itu bosan dirumahnya dan orang tua mereka tidak mengijinkan Jongin keluar kecuali bersama Sehun. Jadilah Sehun mengantar pria itu kerumah temannya terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Nickhun belum juga terlihat. Sehun mengawasi toko bunga itu dari mobilnya. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap siluet wanita yang begitu ia kenali. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam toko bunga itu dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Halo, nona." Wanita itu -Krystal- menatap Sehun terkejut. Namun senyum kembali mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Sehun-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kau ingin membelikan bunga untuk istrimu." Ujar Krystal setengah bercanda. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa saat tidak menemukan nada cemburu dalam candaan Krystal.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia laki-laki, Krys. Tadi Nickhun hyung memintaku bertemu disini tapi ia belum juga datang."

"Biar kutebak. Hadiah untuk Tiffany eonnie? Kurasa bunga terlalu lembut untuk wanita seperti Fany eonnie." Sehun tertawa. Sepupunya itu memang tidak ada lembut-lembutnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Krystal.

"Ya, berbeda sekali dengan dirimu." Celetuk Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Jadi menurutmu aku lembut?" Krystal kembali memilih bunga sementara Sehun mengekori gadis itu.

"Mungkin." Krystal melirik sekilas kearah Sehun lalu tertawa.

"Mungkin kau lupa fakta kalau hobiku itu boxing, Odult." Sehun tersenyum kecil saat Krystal memanggilnya Odult. Dulu jika Sehun mengatai gadis itu gendut, gadis itu akan memanggilnya Odult dan memukul-mukul dirinya lalu Sehun akan memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau tetap terlihat lembut dimataku, Nona Jung."

"Kau berusaha merayuku?" Krystal menyipitkan matanya, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat lucu dimata Sehun. Sehun menggeleng sambil tertawa.

Tidak lama ponselnya bergetar, Sehun mengambilnya dari saku celananya.

**Fr : Nickhun**

**Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa ketoko bunga hari ini. Tiffany memintaku menemaninya pergi.**

Sehun tersenyum senang saat membaca isi pesan dari suami sepupunya. Ia kembali menyusul Krystal yang kini tengah membayar bunganya.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama?" Kening Krystal berkerut mendengar tawaran Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Nickhun oppa?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak bisa datang. Jadi?"

"Kau yang traktir?"

"Tidak masalah." Krystal mengangguk membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai *Q* Gue balik lagi dari hiatus *Q***

**Sorry for short and long update -w-**

**Oh iya gua mau minta vote dong buat satu tokoh yang cocok jadi semenya Jongin -Rival Sehun- sekaligus cocok jadi saudaramya Tao / Ravi / Moonkyu buat ff ini *Q* **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

Jongin menatap bingung laki-laki dihadapannya. Laki-laki yang menatap intens dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. Seingatnya Moonkyu tidak punya saudara laki-laki. Dan juga, Jongin yakin jika ia tidak salah alamat. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum aneh, Jongin tidak bisa mengartikan senyum pemuda itu.

"Kau siapa? Dimana Moonkyu?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

"Kau temannya Moonkyu? Sebentar biar aku panggilkan. Masuklah terlebih dahulu." Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah menawarinya untuk masuk. Dan Jongin cukup tercengang saat netranya menangkap kedipan mata diakhir kalimat pria itu. _Seperti dèjavu yang mengingatkannya pada Oh Sehun._

Setelah akhirnya Jongin bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, Jongin masuk kedalam rumah Moonkyu lalu duduk disofa ruang tamu temannya itu. Laki-laki yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya itu pergi kedalam dengan seringai yang terpatri diwajahnya. Dan Jongin melewatkan seringai itu.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Moonkyu akhirnya datang dengan mengagetkan Jongin. Yang Jongin balas dengan uluran jari tengahnya. Moonkyu hanya nyengir.

"Tumben sekali kau kemari, Jongin."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tidak pernah berkunjung."

"Hehe," Moonkyu hanya nyengir. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Aku tidak mendengar suara motormu tadi,"

Jongin gelagapan, " Emm, itu, motorku-"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak sanggup membeli bensin," Moonkyu berujar. Dan menghasilkan pukulan keras dibelakang kepalanya.

"Motorku sedang dipinjam oleh sepupuku yang baru datang."

"Sepupu yang mana? Dan sejak kapan Kim Jongin menjadi baik?"

Lagi, Jongin memberikan pukulan-gratis-dibelakang kepala Moonkyu. Moonkyu mengaduh kesakitan yang dibuat dramatis. Sementara Jongin hanya menatapnya datar.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak, bodoh. Sana buatkan aku minum." Perintah Jongin. Kini, Moonkyu memandangnya datar. Namun pria itu beranjak kedapurnya. _Memiliki tamu seperti Jongin memang merepotkan terkadang._

"Ingat, _man. _Aku hanya minum minuman berkelas." Jongin berteriak pada Moonkyu.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan air putih." Balas Moonkyu. Membuat tangan Jongin gatal ingin melemparkan sepatunya pada pria itu.

Jongin menatap sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang berubah dari rumah Moonkyu. Masih rumah sederhana yang nyaman. Dan Jongin yang pada dasarnya menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana begitu menyukai tempat ini.

"Ini, Jong." Moonkyu kembali dengan dua kaleng soda ditangannya. Jongin menerima satu kaleng soda yang Moonkyu ulurkan. Lalu membukanya.

Jongin meneguk sodanya. Tiba-tiba, matanya menemukan siluet pria yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya masuk kesebuah ruangan, yang Jongin ketahui adalah kamar mandi.

"Siapa pria tadi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pria mana?"

"Yang mana lagi menurutmu? Tentu saja pria yang tadi memberitahumu kedatanganku, bodoh!" Geram Jongin. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan pria lemot seperti Moonkyu. (Jongin tidak sadar jika dirinya sebelas duabelas dengan Moonkyu.)

"Oh itu. Namanya Myungsoo. Sepupu jauhku." Jelas Moonkyu. Ia menjeda beberapa saat, "Dan kurasa kau harus berhati-hati padanya." Moonkyu memelankan suaranya pada kalimat selanjutnya. Membuat kening Jongin berkerut.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"_FYI, _dia gay." Dan Jongin yang baru saja kembali meneguk sodanya harus menyemprotkannya kembali.

Pantas saja, perasaan Jongin tidak enak pada pria itu tadi.

.

.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Krystal pulang ke apartmentnya. Dan yah, tentu saja ia bahagia. Karena hari ini ia akhirnya bisa bicara banyak lagi dengan Krystal. Ya walaupun apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak jauh-jauh dari Jongin. Jangan salah sangka, Krystal yang selalu membawa pria itu dalam topik pembicaraan mereka. Dan Sehun sedikit kecewa karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat marah atau kesal saat menyebut Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Sehun merasa ada yang janggal.

Tapi apa?

Pria itu kan-

Oh, benar. Pria itu sedang dirumah temannya. Sehun yang mengantarnya tadi pagi.

Dan-

Oh, astaga. Sehun seharusnya menjemput pria itu sekarang. Mereka berdua akan tertimpa masalah jika tidak pulang bersama.

Tapi kenapa Jongin belum menelponnya? Pria itu bilang akan menelponnya jika sudah ingin pulang. Apa pria itu berniat menginap dirumah temannya dan membiarkan Sehun terkena masalah? Kalau iya, Sehun akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah itu.

Sehun melirik kearah ponselnya. Dan yang ia temukan adalah layar ponselnya berwarna hitam, yang ponselnya sedang mati.

Oh, sial, jelas saja Jongin tidak menelponnya. Ponselnya kan ia matikan tadi agar tidak mengganggu acaranya dengan Krystal.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun menyalakan ponselnya. Lalu menghubungi nomor Jongin.

"BASTARD, KAU DIMANA? AKU MENUNGGUMU SEJAK TIGA JAM YANG LALU!"

Sehun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat suara Jongin dengan nada tinggi itu terdengar. Pria itu sudah menunggunya tiga jam yang lalu? Ah, pantas saja jika pria itu kesal dengannya. (Sebenarnya Sehun sadar jika itu marah besar padanya, bukan hanya sekedar kesal.)

"Tunggu aku 10 menit lagi." Dan Sehun mematikan panggilannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar amukan Jongin lagi.

Sehun memutar arah mobilnya, lalu menaikkan kecepatannya.

.

.

Dan malam itu, Jongin mendiamkan Sehun. Jongin memang sering mendiamkan Sehun karena memang ia malas berbicara dengan pria itu, tapi kali ini suasananya berbeda. Keheningan ini justru membuat Sehun merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaan bersalah mungkin?

Melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya membuat rasa bersalah Sehun semakin besar.

Sedari tadi Jongin memilih memandangi jalanan. Wajahnya datar dan rahangnya mengeras. Matanya mengisyaratkan kekesalan. Sehun meliriknya dari ekor matanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas diotak Sehun. Ia tahu, Jongin tak akan tertarik pada permintaan maafnya. Jadilah Sehun rasa idenya adalah cara yang terbaik untuk minta maaf. Sehunpun memutar arah mobilnya.

Sementara Jongin, ia tampak bingung dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memutar arah mobilnya. Pria itu mau membawanya kemana sebenarnya? Jongin ingin bertanya, namun ia terlalu gengsi. Ia kan sedang marah pada pria itu. Jadilah Jongin hanya diam.

Hingga akhirnya, mobil Sehun memasuki sebuah kawasan yang tidak asing bagi Jongin.

Ini kan, Lotte World?

Untuk apa Sehun membawanya kemari malam-malam begini?

"Kenapa membawaku kemari?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya. Setelah Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Jonginpun mengekorinya.

Jongin hanya diam sambil mengekori Sehun saat pria itu membayar dua tiket untuk masuk kesana.

Hingga saat mereka sudah berada didalam lotte world barulah Jongin menghentikan langkah Sehun dengan memegang tangannya dan bertanya, "Kenapa mengajakku kesini?"

"Kupikir cara meminta maaf terbaik pada bocah adalah mengajaknya ketaman bermain."

Jongin _sweatdrop. _Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Oh Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah membuatnya harus menunggu sekarang pria ini menghinanya dengan menyebutnya bocah.

_Hell, _Jongin sudah dilegalkan meminum alkohol. Itu berarti dia bukan bocah lagi.

Namun Sehun seakan tidak perduli dengan respon Jongin, ia justru kini menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk terus berjalan.

"Kau ingin naik wahana apa untuk permulaan, Jong?" Sehun bertanya. Langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang hanya diam.

"Oh Sehun, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Pertama, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kedua, aku bukan bocah, _jerk._" Maki Jongin. Setelahnya pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia harus ekstra sabar meladeni bocah seperti Jongin berhubung statusnya sekarang adalah suami Jongin. Sehunpun berlari kecil mengejar Jongin yang pergi. Ia menggapai tangan Jongin lalu menggenggamnya.

"_What the-_"

"Disini ramai. Nanti kau tersesat."

Lagi, perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin _sweatdrop_. Jika saja tempat ini tidak ramai, ia pasti sudah sedari tadi melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

Dan tiba-tiba pria bermarga Oh itu berhenti di wahana _French Revolution (Roller Coaster) . _Jongin melotot. Oh, tidak. Jangan ini.

"Kau mau naik ini?" Sehun bertanya. Dan Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar. Jika ia berkata tidak, Sehun pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Namun jika Jongin menjawab iya, ia tidak tahu apakah sanggup menaiki wahana ini. Ia pernah menaiki wahana ini dengan Eunhee waktu kecil dan Jongin langsung bersumpah setelahnya jika tak ingin berada diwahana itu lagi.

"Jongin?" Alis Sehun bertaut melihat Jongin yang melamun. Tangannya melambai didepan wajah Jongin. Membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya karena baru saja sadar dari lamunannya.

"Emm, aku..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mengundang senyum tipis dari Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin lalu berujar, "Jangan takut. Aku akan menjagamu."

Jongin tertegun sejenak saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu melayang-layang diperutnya. Ketakutannya menguap entah kemana hingga ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Oh Sehun yang berjalan masuk kedalam wahana.

Demi tuhan... Jongin merasa asing dengan perasaan itu.

.

.

"Tadi itu... err _amazing._" Gumam Jongin. Ketakutannya benar-benar meluap. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis setelah menaiki wahana itu. Justru sebaliknya, Jongin merasa bahagia. Ia merasa... dorongan adrenalinnya meluap saat ini.

"Lintasannya kurang menatang sebenarnya, Jong." Komentar Sehun. Membuat Jongin menoleh tak suka. _Sok pemberani sekali Oh Sehun ini, eww. Mentang-mentang ia sama sekali tidak berteriak saat diwahana tadi._

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Hakmu untuk memilih, sayang."

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Sungguh, mendengar kata _sayang _keluar dari mulut Sehun membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar saat ini. Jadi ia hanya diam dan berjalan pergi mencari wahana lain. Sementara Sehun mengikutinya.

Dan langkah Jongin terhenti didepan wahana bertuliskan _The Conquistador _(kora-kora). Jongin tersenyum remeh melihat wahananya. Tidak se_horror French Revolution _tadi.

"Ayo naik ini," Jongin berseru semangat. Ia tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya. Dan Sehun tertegun melihat senyum itu.

_He is... ah, even beautiful wasn't enough to describe him._

_._

_._

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat Jongin keluar dari bilik toilet setelah selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Padahal pria itu tadi begitu semangat untuk naik wahana _The Conquistador _saat mereka mengantri. Tapi setelah menaikinya, Jongin justru seperti ini.

Awal wahana akan dijalankan, Jongin masih semangat. Beberapa ayunan pelan wahana itu berlalu, Jongin masih tersenyum. Namun saat ayunan tersebut mulai semakin kencang dan posisi mereka semakin tinggi ekspresi Jongin berubah memucat. Sehun bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu yang gemetar walau pemuda itu memegang erat pegangannya. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun berinisiatif untuk memenggenggam tangannya. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangannya. Namun saat wahana berayun sampai titik tertinggi, Jongin menjerit -hampir semua yang menaiki wahana juga menjerit- dan berteriak agar wahana dihentikan. Dan Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa saat itu.

"Sudah?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat. Wajahnya masih pucat membuat Sehun jadi sedikit khawatir juga. Sehun melirik kearah jam tangannya. 08 : 00 KST. Masih terlalu cepat untuk pulang.

"Kau masih sanggup main atau ingin pulang?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku mau main." Dan Sehun menghela nafas.

"Nanti kau muntah lagi." Jongin merengut tidak terima.

"Ya kan masih banyak wahana lain yang tidak semenyeramkan tadi."

"Seperti apa?"

"Eum, _Ice Skating?_" Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Jongin mengerut sebal. Di _ice skating _tadi ia terjatuh terus. Sementara Oh Sehun malah terlihat begitu lancar. Lancar bermain _ice skating _sekaligus meledeknya maksud Jongin. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Satu wahana lagi. Lalu kita makan malam dan pulang." Ujar Sehun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ah, pria itu benar juga. Mereka bahkan belum makan malam sedari tadi.

"Emm, giliranmu yang memilih, Hun." Jongin berujar. Bagaimanapun kan Sehun yang membayar tiket masuk ke tempat ini jadi tak ada salahnya mengikuti apa yang pemuda itu inginkan.

"Kau yakin, eh?"

"Ya," Jawab Jongin. Dan tak mendapat balasan lagi dari Sehun.

Dan saat Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia menemukan pria itu tengah berseringai aneh. Dan tiba-tiba Jongin tersadar saat nada suara Sehun berubah tadi. Oh, ini bukan pertanda yang baik untuknya.

"Sehun, kau..." ucapan Jongin terhenti saat melihat apa yang disekelilingnya.

Beberapa orang dengan pakaian dan dandanan anehnya, yang sering disebut badut, tengah melakukan atraksi disekelilingnya. Ada beberapa dari badut tersebut tengah mengambil gambar dengan pengunjung lain.

Jongin menoleh disamping, dan tak menemukan Sehun disana. Ia justru menemukan Sehun yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan dirinya. Jongin mendengus lalu mengejar pria itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, bodoh!"

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa aku membawa bocah."

"_Fuck!" _Sehun tertawa. Tangannya merangkul bahu Jongin.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang-"

"Diam, Jongin. Kau tidak ingin tersesat dan kutinggal kan?" Jongin mendengus keras. Kumat lagi sisi menyebalkan Oh Sehun. Keduanya kembali berjalan dengan langkah normal.

Dan begitu manik Jongin menangkap pandangan badut kaki panjang sedang berada beberapa langkah didepannya, ia langsung menarik Oh Sehun jauh dari sana.

Tidak, Jongin bukannya takut badut. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan badut kaki panjang. Ya, hanya tidak suka. Menurutnya, badut kaki panjang itu tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Malah, emm, terlihat menakutkan.

Sementara Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin menggeleng. Hancur saja harga dirinya jika Sehun tahu ia tadi menghindari badut kaki panjang.

"Kau tidak takut badut kan, Jong?" Curiga Sehun. Dan Jongin gelagapan dibuat pria itu.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Lihat ini!" Jongin dengan terpaksa menghampiri badut maskot lalu ber_high five _dengannya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mengendikkan bahunnya tak perduli.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju wahana yang diinginkannya.

Jongin melotot saat langkah Sehun berhenti disebuah wahana. _Tomb of horror. _Itu nama wahananya. Oh, sial, Jongin memang tidak seharusnya membiarkan Sehun memilih.

"Istriku yang manis, kau tidak keberatan masuk kesini kan?" Sehun kembali berujar dengan nada menyebalkannya. Dan seringai menyebalkannya kembali hadir dibibir pria itu.

Jongin menginjak kaki Sehun asal lalu berjalan memasuki wahana tersebut, meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

Baru saja memasuki tempat tersebut, Jongin sudah merasa aura yang berbeda ditempat itu. Oh, Jongin memang tidak pernah suka dengan hal hal yang berbau horor. Tapi kali ini ia terpaksa memasuki wahana seperti ini.

Jongin memperlambat langkahnnya, berharap Sehun segara menyusulnya. Namun sialnya, pria itu tak kunjung terlihat. Jongin mendengus sebal. Berarti ia harus menyelesaikan wahana ini sendirian.

Dan saat sesosok wanita dengan wajah hancurnya menghampirinya tiba-tiba, Jongin berteriak lalu lari. Ia menetralkan nafasnya saat wanita tadi tak terlihat lagi. Namun kini, ia berada disebuah lorong.

Dan tiba-tiba, tangan-tangan menyentuh kakinya dari dinding lorong tersebut. Jongin kembali berteriak lalu berlari dan berbelok kearah sebuah pintu. Ia mengintip sekilas dari pintu kearah tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Jongin berada, Sehun tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan pemuda itu. Ia baru saja masuk dan dihadang oleh hantu yang juga tadi menghadang Jongin. Namun, Sehun melewatinya dengan tenang. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Jongin.

Dan disisi lain, Jongin kembali berteriak saat ia menoleh dan menemukan laki-laki dengan wajah menyeramkannya memperhatikannya dari sebrang ruangan. Ia kembali berlari melewati ruangan tersebut.

Jongin berhenti sejenak saat dirasa dirinya sudah aman. Ia lebih lelah berteriak daripada berlari sebenarnya. Ia jarang berteriak seperti itu jika pada keadaan biasa. Cih, tidak _manly _sama sekali berteriak seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Jongin sudah akan kembali berlari namun orang itu menahan tangannya dan berkata, "Ini aku, bocah." Dan diakhiri dengan tawa menyebalkannya. Jongin mendengus melihat tawa puas Oh Sehun.

Jongin kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa, melupakan fakta jika ia tadi menunggu pria itu. Moodnya sudah jatuh. Ia benci ditertawakan.

Dan saat melewati lorong lain, Jongin dikejar oleh seorang hantu laki-laki dengan kapak -palsu- ditangannya. Jongin tentu saja berteriak dan berlari secepat mungkin. Ia benar-benar ingin sampai diluar wahana jika seperti ini caranya.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu kembali pada jalan raya dihadapannya. 11 : 00 KST. Itu berarti, ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan Jongin diluar.

Mereka baru saja selesai makanan disebuah cafe. Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah lelah pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sehun memencet klaksonnya begitu ia sampai digerbang mansionnya, dan gerbang tersebutpun terbuka. Sehun segerasa memasuki halaman mansionnya.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya, lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang kini tertidur pulas. Niatnya, Sehun akan membangunkan pria itu ketika sampai. Namun, melihat wajah damai bak malaikat Jongin saat tidur membuat Sehun tak tega melakukannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat begitu lelah sepulang dari cafe tadi. Dan kini melihatnya tidur dengan damainya, membuat Sehun semakin tak tega membangunkannya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Ia turun dari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu mobil disebelah Jongin. Setelah berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengaman pria tersebut, Sehun membawa pria tersebut diatas punggungnya.

Dan Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat merasakan berat badan Jongin yang lumayan berat. _Sial._

_._

_._

Sehun menegak gelas ditangannya yang berisi air putih. Setelahnya, ia kembali mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk dilehernya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"Sehun?" Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Ia menoleh kearah suara tersebut, "Sini biar kupijit jika kau lelah." Lanjutnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu, bi. Aku-"

"Panggil aku ibu karena sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi anakku juga." Wanita itu -ibunya Jongin- mendekat. Ia tersenyum tulus membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyumannya. Sehun rasa ia tahu darimana Jongin mendapatkan senyum indahnya tadi.

Wanita itu berjalan kebelakang Sehun, lalu mulai memijat bahu Sehun lembut. Sementara Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada disana agar wanita tadi tidak kesusahan memijitnya.

"Hm, Sehun-ah. Kau dan Jongin sudah menentukan akan bulan madu kemana?" Wanita itu kembali bersuara. Dan dibalas oleh gelengan dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi aku sudah memesankan tiket berbulan madu untuk kalian berdua tadi. Ayahmu dan ayah Jongin sudah setuju. Hanya tinggal menunggu keputusanmu dan Jongin saja." Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati pijitan wanita itu. Ia memang sedikit lelah hari ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dan kupikir Jongin juga tidak akan keberatan." Jawab Sehun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Baguslah." Dan wanita cantik dibelakangnya itu menyeringa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai ._. Ada masih inget ama FF ini ga? ._. Kalo ga ada gua maklum sih soalnya ini kan cuma ff abal gue x3

Gua terharu ngeliat review ff ini yang jalan terus sejujurnya ;; Padahal gua kira pada ga pengen ff ini lanjut ;-; Karena gua sayang readers gua yang nunggu ini ff, jadilah gua lanjut sekarang x3

Gua ga bisa janji buat update fast karena mood gua suka up and down -w- Kalau lagi down itu gua ga bisa nulis sama sekali -w- kaya kemarin -w- Harusnya chap ini udah dipost sejak lama tapi gegara gua unmood jadi ga selesai selesai -w- Tapi untung aja mood gua kembali naik pas liat review ff ini terus nambah -3-

Okay, abaikan curhatan gue. RnR?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

Pukul 10 : 15 KST Jongin dan Sehun sampai di Bandara International Honolulu. Keduanya bernafas lega karena akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan sambil menggeret koper masing-masing. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia berada didepan Sehun. Ia tidak mau dikira pasangan gay jika terlalu dekat dengan Sehun (Kenyataannya mereka memang pasangan gay).

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyusul Jongin. Disini Jongin yang lebih membutuhkan dirinya ketimbang dirinya membutuhkan Jongin. Pikirnya begitu.

Jongin berhenti begitu sebuah taxi berhenti didepannya. Ia menunggu Sehun masuk kedalam taxi terlebih dahulu, karena bagaimanapun Sehun yang lebih tahu tentang tempat ini. (Lebih bisa bahasa inggris tepatnya.)

Namun, Sehun tak kunjung masuk. Saat Jongin menoleh kebelakang, Sehun tak ada disana. Dan begitu menoleh kesamping kirinya, disana ia menemukan Sehun yang baru saja masuk kesebuah taxi lain.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada supir taxi dihadapannya, Jongin berjalan mendekati taxi dimana Sehun sudah berada didalamnya. Ia dengan kesal memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi taxi lalu masuk kedalam taxi.

"_Sheraton waikiki Hotel._" Sehun berujar. Dan si-supir taxi menjalankan taxinya.

Jongin menatap kesal pria disebelahnya sementara Sehun menatap kearah lain. Begitu menoleh dan menemukan Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam, Sehun bertanya, "Apa?"

Jongin mendengus keras. Dorongan untuk memukul Sehun kembali menguat sekarang. Sampai kapanpun Oh Sehun akan tetap menyebalkan. Pikir Jongin.

Perjalanan dari bandara sampai ke hotel memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Keduanya hanya diam selama diperjalanan. Baik Jongin ataupun Sehun sama-sama tidak ingin memulai percakapan.

Begitu sampai di hotel Sheraton waikiki, giliran Sehun yang mendahului Jongin. Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Jongin hanya diam saat Sehun berbicara dengan _recepctonist _hotel dalam bahasa inggris. (Ia diam karena hanya mengerti kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan /read : Thank you)

Jongin kembali mengekori pria itu saat pria itu berjalan kedalam lift. Didalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang wanita sexy dengan pakaian minimnya disana.

Wanita itu menggunakan atasan yang hanya menutupi setengah dada besarnya. Sementara bawahannya, ia hanya menggunakan _hotpants _yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus anggun memberi kesan menarik tersendiri bagi Jongin.

_Well, Jongin rasa ini yang namanya sambil menyelam minum air._

Jongin melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang berada tepat disamping wanita itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik dengan pemandangan menggiurkan disebelahnya. Pria itu hanya menatap kedepan dengan wajah datarnya.

Oh, Jongin melupakan sesuatu. Pria itu kan gay. Itu berarti ia tidak tertarik pada wanita sexy. Jongin tersenyum senang. _Well, _ini akan jadi liburan paling menyenangkan untuknya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis -menyeringai- lalu berjalan kesamping wanita itu. Posisinya kini berada ditengah Sehun dan wanita itu. Tangannya ia senderkan pada dinding lift disebelah wanita itu, membuat posisi seolah-olah Jongin telah merangkul wanita tersebut. Jongin bersiul pelan untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu. Dan ternyata berhasil. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya. Dan Jongin langsung memasang senyum kerennya.

"Aloha," Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Jongin. Ia kembali menatap kedepan.

Jongin kembali memutar otaknya untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu lagi.

"_Too cold huh? I guess Hawaii was hot._" Jongin tahu aksen bahasa inggrisnya sedikit aneh. Namun ia tidak perduli. Yang penting ia bisa berkenalan dengan wanita cantik disampingnya ini.

Wanita cantik disebelahnya tersenyum aneh, ia kembali menatap kearah Jongin, "_It's December, boy. And winter always come to Honolulu in December."_

Pintu lift terbuka. Dan wanita itu keluar dari lift. Sehun yang mendengar percakapan mereka tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya, "_Well, _sampai kapanpun Kim Jongin akan selalu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri."

Setelah berujar seperti itu, Sehun berjalan keluar dari lift. Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya mengikuti pria itu. Jongin pikir ini bukanlah liburan terbaiknya.

Begitu sampai dikamar mereka, Jongin langsung menidurkan dirinha disatu-satunya ranjang _king size _disana. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang ini. Tidur lebih tepatnya. (Padahal ia baru saja tidur dipesawat tadi.)

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jongin. Setelah mengunci pintu hotelnya, Sehun berjalan mendekati balkon hotel. Ia membuka pintu balkonnya lalu berdiri disana.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dengan pemandangan didepannya. Pemandangan pantai yang begitu menyejukkan hatinya. Laut terlihat begitu bening. Langit terlihat cerah meski suhu udara disana cukup rendah mengingat saat ini adalah musim dingin.

Ini bukan kali pertama kunjungannya ke Honolulu. Sehun sudah berkali-kali kemari. Ayahnya pernah bercerita Honolulu adalah tempat paling bersejarah untuknya. Karena ditempat ini, ayahnya bertemu dengan seorang malaikat cantik yang tak akan pernah tergantikan. Ibunya.

Sehun punya firasat jika ayahnya lah yang menyarankan pada ibu Jongin untuk memesan tiket kesini. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada ayahnya jika itu memang benar.

Sementara itu, Jongin merasa ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena ia baru saja tidur tadi. Ya, benar.

Jongin melirik kearah balkon kamar. Oh Sehun hanya diam disana. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya penasaran.

Jongin bangkit lalu berjalan kearah balkon. Ia berdiri disamping Sehun lalu berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan didepannya, "Wah,"

Sehun hanya diam. Enggan menoleh ataupun membalas decak kagum Jongin.

"Kupikir alasan ibu memilih tempat ini karena LGTB dilegalkan di AS." Gumam Jongin lagi. Kali ini, Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu memang alasannya?"

"_Well, _jika itu memang alasannya kurasa aku harus menyiapkan banyak kantung plastik jika melihat para pasangan gay yang menjijikan itu."

"Jadi menurutmu aku menjijikkan?" Jongin tidak tahu ini perasaannya saja atau memang Sehun terdengar marah dengan ucapannya. Biasanya pria itu membalas ejekannya dengan candaan, namun kali ini tidak. Pria itu menatapnya serius, membuat Jongin entah mengapa merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda tadi."

"Dan menurutmu itu lucu?" Balas Sehun. Tatapannya semakin mengintimidasi Jongin membuat Jongin makin merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun berucap serius padanya seperti ini.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin gugup tertawa kecil didalam hati. Ia mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat wajah Jongin sekarang. Namun akhirnya tawanya meledak juga, "Kau lucu sekali saat gugup Jongin," ujarnya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai Jongin gemas. Sementara Jongin hanya melongo. Sehun mendekat kearahnya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jongin dan berujar disana,

"Sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu, ingatlah fakta bahwa kaulah pasangan gay-ku, Jongin." Ujar Sehun. Dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'gay' dalan kalimatnya.

Sebelum pergi, Sehun memberikan kecupan ringan dipipi Jongin. Dan sialnya kecupan ringan itu memberi sengatan pada perutnya. Sengatan itu membangkitkan kembali perasaan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya. Dan itu membuat Jongin merasa aneh.

.

.

Sore itu, Jongin baru saja bangun tidur. Setelah insiden di balkon kamar tadi, Sehun pergi keluar. Dan pria itu belum kembali hingga sekarang.

Jongin sendiri memutuskan untuk menonton televisi, lalu setelah ia bosan ia tidur. Dan saat terbangun, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore diponselnya. (Ia sudah mengganti jam ponselnya dengan waktu setempat.)

Ia lapar sebenarnya. Namun ia rasa tidak ada salahnya jika ia mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan barulah ia pergi ke restaurant hotel yang terletak dilantai dasar hotel.

Jongin menarik kopernya keatas ranjang. Lalu mulai membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Dan matanya langsung membola begitu melihat isi kopernya.

_What the fuck?_

Siapa yang memasukkan pakaian laknat ini-

_Super hot pants, baju kebesaran yang tipis dan transparan. _Dan yang paling membuat Jongin super shock adalah, KENAPA ADA LINGERING DIKOPERNYA?!

Oh iya, kan yang menyiapkan kopernya itu ibunya.

Harusnya Jongin curiga saat wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk mengemas kopernya. Jongin melupakan fakta jika ibunya sangat menyukai Sehun dan mendukung hubungan mereka.

Jongin merupakan fakta jika ibunya... menginginkannya bercinta dengan pria bisexual yang sekarang statusnya adalah suaminya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin merasa jijik, apalagi benar-benar melakukannya?

Jongin menghela nafas. Baiklah, ia harus menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar atas masalahnya ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Sehun yang sejujurnya. Ia yakin Sehun akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Dan setelah itu, hilang sudah harga dirinya.

Namun, mustahil jika Jongin hanya menggunakan baju yang kini sedang ia gunakan untuk satu minggunya disini. Dipakai sekali saja sudah kotor apalagi dipakai berkali-kali.

Jongin kembali memasukkan baju-baju laknat tersebut. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun tahu hal ini. Namun pada pakaian terakhir, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari dalam lipatan pakaiannya.

Jongin memungutnya lalu membuka lipatan kertasnya,

_Jangan khawatir, anakku tersayang. Ada Sehun yang akan 'menghangatkanmu' jika kau merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian pilihan ibu._

Itulah tulisan yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut. Benar kan. Ibunya memang gila.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 6 sore, Sehun baru kembali kekamarnya. Dan begitu selesai menutup pintu kamarnya, Jongin sudah menghadangnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat cemas. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Mana _credit card-_mu? Aku ingin membelu sesuatu."

"Membeli apa?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Balas Jongin. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Sehun perihal isi kopernya kan?

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memberikan _credit card-_ku." Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin. Ia mendekati kopernya lalu mulai membukanya. Jongin mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Oh, ayolah, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya membawa won bukan dollar." Jongin kembali membujuk Sehun yang kini mengeluarkan isi kopernya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Jongin."

Jongin mendengus keras. Ia tidak memiliki cara lain selain memohon pada pria menyebalkan didepannnya ini.

Jongin mulai menarik koper Sehun kebelakang punggungnya lalu menatap pemuda itu memelas, "Kau kan suamiku. Itu artinya kau harus peduli padaku."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Sehun jadi memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Jongin jarang sekali mau mengakui status mereka.

"Lalu aku akan mendapat apa jika peduli padamu?"

Jongin diam sejenak. Ia berusaha berpikir penawaran yang bagus dan tidak merugikannya. Namun sayangnya, semua penawaran bagus akan berdampak merugikannya.

"Apapun yang kau mau, Sehun. Aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya." Sehun tersenyum aneh mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sementara Jongin jadi semakin was-was.

"Begitu ya?"

Jongin mengumpat dalan hati begitu nada suara dan tatapan Sehun berubah padanya. Tapi ia berusaha masa bodo dengan hal itu. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah _credit card _Sehun untuk membeli baju untuknya selama disini.

.

.

Dan disinilah keduanya sekarang. _Waikiki Beach Walk. _Waikiki Beach Walk adalah surga bagi wisatawan dengan selera mahal yang mencari tempat berbelanja pada liburannnya. Itu sebabnya Sehun memilih mengajak Jongin ketempat ini karena ingin membeli sesuatu.

Awalnya, Sehun pikir mengajak lelaki berbelanja dengan mengajak perempuan berbelanja itu berbeda. Namun, melihat Jongin yang membeli apapun yang menurutnya bagus, membuat Sehun menepis pikiran itu.

Jongin belanja terlalu banyak. Dan sialnya, pria itu memaksa Sehun membawa setengahnya. Tahu begini, tadi lebih baik Sehun biarkan pemuda ini pergi sendiri saja. Namun sayang, ia terlalu khawatir pada pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Benar. Statusnya adalah kepala keluarga saat ini.

Sehun kembali mengekori Jongin yang kini berjalan memasuki hotel Sheraton Waikiki. Sampai di_lobby_, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik kearah Sehun.

"Aku lapar." Ujar pria itu. Nadanya kembali memelas, "Makan dulu ya Hun?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan kesal, "Kekamar dulu, Jong. Aku tak mau membawa ini ke resto."

Jongin yang melihat wajah kesal Sehun hanya nyengir, "Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kita makan kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Namun cukup untuk membuat Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah kembali untuk menaruh belanjaan mereka, keduanya kembali kelantai dasar untuk makan malam direstaurant. Jongin benar-benar merasa perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi sejak tadi siang. Jadilah Jongin memesan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ditemani lilin-lilin, Jongin memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Awalnya Sehun pikir Jongin tak akan bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu. Namun perkiraan Sehun meleset saat melihat piring makanan Jongin yang kosong. Rakus benar-benar cocok untuk menggambarkan pria itu.

Sehun menunggu saat pria itu selesai dengan minumannya. Ia menanti janji pria itu padanya tadi. Janji menuruti kemauannya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan membicarakan tentang kemauanku?" Sehun memulai. Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang katakan apa maumu?"

"Kemauanku bukan hanya satu tapi, Jong."

"Apa? Enak saja. Kau tidak bisa mencari keuntungan dalam-"

"Kenapa? Kau tak memberi batasan untuk kemauanku tadi kan? Kau hanya bilang akan menuruti kemauanku." Jongin langsung diam. Ia kembali merutuk dalam hati.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Harusnya ia bilang hanya akan menuruti satu kemauan Sehun. Jongin merutuk kebodohannya itu.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama, aku tidak ingin ada yang tidur disofa selama disini. Ranjang king size itu cukup untuk kita berdua."

Jongin kembali memutar bola matanya malas lalu menimpali ucapan Sehun, "Asal kau tidak macam-macam saja."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku macam-macam? Aku kan suamimu." Jongin mencibir melihat senyum -sok- tampan Sehun yang baru saja hadir dibibirnya. Ia jadi semakin ingin meninju wajah pria itu.

"_Next._"

"Yang kedua. Kau tidak boleh mengumpat selama disini."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku kelepasan mengumpat?" Senyum Sehun berubah menjadi seringai kali ini.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menciummu kalau begitu."

Jongin mencengkram ujung meja makan didepannya. Kali ini, dorongan meninju wajah Sehun semakin kuat. Jadilah ia menahan tangannya dengan mencengkram meja.

"Hanya selama disini kan?"

"Kau berharap lebih?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Balas Jongin cepat. _Well, _sehari tidak mengumpat saja sulit apalagi seminggu bahkan lebih?

"Dan yang ketiga... kau harus ijin kepadaku jika ingin pergi." Ujar Sehun lagi. Jongin mendesah lega mendengar kemauan ketiga pria itu. Setidaknya tidak terlalu sulit untuk dijalankan. Namun apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya kembali membuat tangan Jongin gatal untuk meninju pria tersebut, "Karena mencari bocah hilang dinegara orang itu sulit, Jongin."

Sampai kapanpun, Oh Sehun akan tetap menyebalkan untuk Jongin.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat punggung Sehun berjalan keluar hotel. Ia berjalan mengekori pria itu.

"Kepantai. Kau kembali kekamar duluan saja." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul pria itu.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Jongin ketika ia berhasil mengimbangi langkah Sehun. Dan diam-diam, Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki area pantai. Dan begitu sampai dipesisir pantai, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu langsung diam sambil menatap langit. Membuat Jongin yang ada disebelahnya ikut terdiam.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Jongin mulai bosan. Bukan hanya bosan. Jongin juga merasa kedinginan. Angin yang menerpa mereka membuat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja panjang menggigil kedinginan.

Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang mengenenakan jaketnya. Sial. Ia lupa memakai jaket tadi.

Sehun yang menyadari Jongin mencuri pandang kearahnya tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu aku tampan, Jong."

Dan Jongin membuat pose seolah-olah ia akan muntah mendengar ucapan pria itu. Namun ketika angin kembali menerpanya, Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dan Sehun menyadari itu.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu ikut jadi bukan tanggung jawabku kau kedinginan." Sehun kembali berujar. Dan pria itu sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Jongin.

Ah Jongin baru tahu, selain menyebalkan Sehun juga kejam.

Jongin baru saja berbalik untuk kembali kekamar, namun tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin menatap tanya pria itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kemarilah."

"Kemari kemana?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pria itu justru melepas jaketnya. Dan tanpa diduga Sehun menariknya untuk lebih dekat pada pria itu. Sehun memposisikan tubuh Jongin menghadap kepantai, lalu memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"_What the-_"

Sehun mencium pipi Jongin dari samping sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan umpatannya, "Satu umpatan satu ciuman, mengerti?"

Jongin langsung diam. Ah, perjanjian sialan itu.

Dan tanpa diduga Sehun memakaikan jaketnya kebagian depan tubuh Jongin. Setelahnya, pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jongin.

"Tidak dingin lagi kan?" Tanya Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia enggan mengakui jika pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit menghangat.

Dan karena posisi keduanya yang menempel, punggung Jongin yang berada tepat didada Sehun bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung pemuda itu. Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat.

Dan Jongin enggan mengakui jika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada milik pria itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ga terlalu ngaret kan? ._. Ngga dong ya? x3 Gua berusaha cepet nyelesaiinnya x3

Kecepetan ga sih kemajuan hubungan Jongin dan Sehunnya? ._. Tell me please x3 review kalian sangat dibutuhkan x3

Oke, gua ga mau curhat panjang lebar. Intinya RnR?


	9. Chapter 8

Jongin menatap kosong sekeliling kamar hotelnya. Entah mengapa ia sulit sekali terlelap malam ini. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Apalagi ia merasa begitu canggung tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun sekarang.

Mereka sama-sama pria. Harusnya tak ada masalah jika mereka tidur satu ranjang.

Tapi entah mengapa Jongin merasa canggung sekali berapa didekat Sehun sejak Sehun memeluknya dipantai tadi. Apalagi pria itu juga tidak mengatakan apapun setelah memeluknya. Tidak meledeknya seperti biasa.

Jongin tiba-tiba merasakan ranjang yang kini ditempatinya bergoyang. Menandakan Sehun yang sedang ia punggungi beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. Jonginpun memilih membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya balik. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Sehun kembali duduk diranjangnya. Sementara Jongin mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Sehun, ayo mainkan sesuatu."

"Tapi aku tidak memainkan permainan bocah, Jongin."

"_Fuck, _aku bukan―"

**CUP. **

Satu ciuman diterima Jongin dibibirnya begitu tanpa sadar ia mengumpat.

"BRENGSEK, KENAPA KAU―"

**CUP.**

Satu ciuman lagi diterima Jongin dibibirnya. Membuat Jongin semakin geram.

"BAJINGAN, KAU―"

**CUP.**

Tempel, lumat, hisap. Sehun benar-benar menciumnya kali ini. Bukan hanya sekedar menempel. Jongin berusaha berontak namun Sehun memegangi tangannya.

Sehun melumat lembut bibir Jongin ketika dirasa Jongin semakin membrontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu, pria itu menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Jongin bergantian dengan nafsu.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Sehun melepaskan tautannya. Namun masih belum melepaskan tangan Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin sambil menyeringai.

"Satu umpatan satu ciuman. Kau lupa atau memang ingin kucium eh?"

Jongin langsung mendorong Sehun begitu pria itu melepaskan tangannya. Ia langsung kembali memunggungi Sehun dan menidurkan kembali tubuhnya dengan wajah masamnya.

Bajingan itu― bisa-bisanya membuat moodnya buruk malam-malam begini.

Jika saja Jongin tidak ingat ia bergantung pada pria itu selama disini, Jongin sudah meninjunya sejak tadi. Memangnya pria itu siapa hingga berpikir bisa seenaknya mencium Jongin? Dasar pria gay gila.

Lihat saja, Jongin akan membalas pria itu nanti.

Ya, Jongin pasti akan membalas pria itu.

―

Jongin membuka matanya begitu sinar matahari menerobos jendela kamar hotel yang sedang ia tempati. Tangannya langsung bergerak mencari ponselnya untuk mencari tahu jam berapa saat ini. Lalu, kembali memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang.

Sehun sudah tidak ada disisinya saat ia bangun. Namun Jongin tidak begitu peduli dengan keberadaan pria itu―bahkan ia merasa senang tidak harus melihat wajah menyebalkan pria yang selalu memancing emosinya dipagi buta ini.

Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul―Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia masuk lalu menuju wastafel untuk mencuci wajahnya―tanpa menyadari sepasang mata lain yang menatapinya didalam ruangan itu.

"_Morning, babe._"

Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Kesadarannya tiba-tiba langsung terkumpul sehingga Jongin langsung berbalik dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang berada dibawah _shower _yang sudah mati sedang menyeringai padanya. Dan tidak ada sehelai benangpun diatas tubuh pria itu.

Jongin langsung berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah tergesanya dan mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjangnya.

Sialan. Ia tidak tahu pemuda itu sedang mandi.

Lagipula, kenapa pemuda itu tidak mengunci pintunya sih?

Dan―kenapa pula ia harus pergi dengan tergesa-gesa seperti tadi?

Dan juga―_Fuck, _kenapa Oh Sehun harus terlihat sangat hot dengan lengan kekar, dada bidang dan absnya yang sempurna? Terlebih lagi―ia sempat melihat bagian selatan pemuda itu. Oh sial, kenapa kejantanan pemuda itu terlihat hampir dua kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya bahkan dalam keadaan belum terbangun?

Dan―kenapa pipinya jadi memanas sekarang?

Jongin mengusap-usap pipinya kasar begitu ia merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Ia sibuk memaki dirinya sendiri yang main masuk kamar mandi begitu saja dan juga memaki Sehun yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi hingga tak menyadari yang dimaki sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk disisi ranjang dengan tingkah anehnya―mengusap kasar pipinya sendiri. Ia mendekat pada pemuda itu dan Jongin barulah menyadari kehadiran Sehun begitu pemuda itu sampai dihadapannya.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut dan wajah tidak suka. Namun Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datarnya―membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya apa arti tatapan pemuda itu karena pemuda itu masih menyeringai kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya―Sehun sudah mendorongnya keranjang hingga posisinya terlentang lalu memblokir pergerakan kaki dan memegangi kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya dengan satu tangan pemuda itu.

Jongin berusaha berontak. Namun sialnya Sehun memang lebih kuat darinya.

_Oh, _Jongin bahkan bisa melihat perbedaan jelas antara ototnya dan otot Sehun. Tahu begini ia tak akan malas ke _gym _saat teman-temannya mengajak.

"Lepaskan, bodoh." geram Jongin. Matanya menatap menantang kearah pemuda diatasnya itu untuk menunjukkan jika ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan pemuda itu.

"Lain kali bilang jika ingin mandi bersamaku, _dear. _Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menunggumu bangun." Sehun menyeringai puas melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah karena kesal. Ada kesenangan tersendiri begitu melihat pemuda dibawahnya itu kesal karenanya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi kurasa tadi bukan mimpi, Oh Jongin."

Jongin melotot tidak terima marganya diubah dengan seenaknya oleh pria diatas tubuhnya itu, "Itu salahmu! Siapa suruh kau tak mengunci pintu saat mandi!"

"Itu karena aku tahu kau ingin bergabung bersamaku dikamar mandi, _princess._"

Jongin mendengus sebal dan memilih tak menjawab. Ia tahu jika dilanjutkan ini akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengeluarkan umpatan dan pria gay gila diatasnya ini akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencicipi bibirnya lagi. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya saat Jongin memilih diam. Padahal―ia sudah siap mencicipi kembali bibir merah pemuda dibawahnya itu yang terlihat semakin menggoda. Dan Sehun akui rasanya cukup manis dan membuatnya ketagihan untuk mencicipinya lagi dan lagi.

Jongin menatap was-was Sehun yang hanya diam diatasnya dengan wajah datar. Dan tak lama pemuda itu malah mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga Jongin bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu permukaan kulitnya.

Jongin yang tahu apa yang ingin pemuda itu lakukan memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu memalingkannya ke arah lain―untuk menggagalkan Sehun yang hendak mencium bibirnya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka melihat tingkah Jongin namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyeringai begitu mendapat ide lain.

Jongin tersentak saat merasa Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya kebahunya yang terekpos karena ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat dirasa bibir Sehun mengecupi kulit lehernya lembut―yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya jadi merinding ketika Sehun terus memberinya kecupan dileher.

"Apa yang kau laku―Akh! Brengsek, lepaskan!" Jongin mengeram kesal saat Sehun tiba-tiba menjilat lehernya. Dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu baru saja mengumpat―membuat Sehun menyeringai dan langsung menyerang bibirnya.

Jongin masih berontak. Ia berusaha menolak ciuman Sehun yang sedikit kasar dan terkesan bernafsu. Sehun menghisap bibirnya bergantian―lalu melumatnya dan sesekali menjilatnya.

Merasakan lidah pemuda itu dibibirnya―Jongin hendak membuka mulutnya dan menggigit lidah pemuda itu sekencang-kencangnya agar memutus pagutan mereka. Namun sebelum Jongin melakukannya, Sehun sudah melepaskan pagutan mereka terlebih dahulu. Matanya memandang tepat ke mata Jongin untuk beberapa saat―lalu mengecup keningnya lembut dan kembali berdiri setelah mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Cepat mandi. Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini dengan pintu terkunci seharian." kata Sehun yang kini sedang memakai pakaiannya. Sementara Jongin masih diam ditempatnya tadi dengan wajah memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Aku tak akan mengulang perintahku, Jongin."

Dan Jongin bangkit berdiri dengan tangan mengepal. Ia benar-benar benci cara Sehun memperlakukannya. Mencium bibirnya seenak jidatnya lalu memerintahkannya seperti itu.

Dengan tangan yang masih mengepal Jongin mengambil handuknya lalu melangkah mendekati Sehun. Setelah melayangkan tinjunya kepada pemuda itu tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin langsung berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

―

Sehun menepati kata-katanya. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata dan berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai setelahnya. Namun―keduanya masih tidak ingin bicara satu sama lain. Terutama Jongin yang masih merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Sehun tadi pagi.

Jongin memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah disebuah kedai makanan yang dipenuhi oleh antrian yang cukup panjang. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak suka mengantri―namun karena aroma makanan dari kedai itu cukup menggodanya, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut mengantri dan melupakan Sehun yang tadi berjalan didepannya. Cih, untuk apa memikirkan pria menyebalkan itu? Jongin bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Sementara Sehun yang merasa Jongin tak lagi mengikutinya mendengus kasar begitu menemukan bocah itu sedang mengantri disebuah kedai makanan. Dengan malas ia beranjak mendekat dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin disamping kedai tersebut saja. Bagaimanapun bocah itu sekarang tanggung jawabnya. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja sendirian.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, Jongin kembali kehadapannya dengan tangan berisi makanan. Sehun menatap nyalang Jongin yang nampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali telah membuatnya menunggu.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang ijin kepadaku jika ingin pergi?" desis Sehun tajam.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu menjawab, "Aku kelaparan." Lalu, hendak memasukkan makanan itu kemulutnya. Namun sebelum makanan itu sampai kemulutnya seseorang tanpa sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang hingga Jongin hampir terjatuh―namun Sehun yang ada dihadapannya dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Namun sebelum Jongin bangkit dari posisinya―Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang memegangi Jongin membuat Jongin jatuh kepasir dengan makanannya yang ada ditangannya terlempar. Jongin mengeram kesal melihat makanan yang sudah hampir masuk kemulutnya itu kini berlumuran pasir. Jongin bahkan belum menyipinya sedikitpun.

Jongin bangkit dan hendak memaki Sehun. Namun sebelum memaki pria itu, Jongin terdiam begitu menyadari pandangan Sehun hanya terfokus pada suatu objek dihadapannya. Dan objek itu juga memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Sehun?"

"Krystal?"

―

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sebuah restaurant yang tak jauh dari pantai wakiki. Sehun yang mengusulkan untuk makan siang bersama dengan wanita yang Jongin ketahui bernama Krystal―dan seorang pria lain yang entah siapa namanya yang bersama Krystal dipantai tadi. Namun Jongin yakin jika pria itu adalah kekasihnya―itu bisa terlihat dari cara pemuda itu memperlakukan Krystal.

Jongin makan dengan lahap karena dirinya memang sudah begitu lapar sejak tadi. Ia tak memerdulikan perbincangan ketiga orang lainnya yang ada dimeja itu. Kebanyakan perbincangan mereka adalah tentang pekerjaan yang Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ck, dia kan hanya anak SMA yang bahkan tidak perduli dengan pelajaran.

Namun Jongin merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya. Dan tatapan mengintimidasi pria itu selalu ditunjukkan untuk kekasih dari Krystal. Lalu pria itu akan kembali melembutkan tatapannya dihadapan Krystalnya sendiri.

Jongin juga tahu Krystal sedikit tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang ada. Namun gadis itu tetap berusaha tersenyum dan tak memerlihatkan ketidaknyamanannya. Membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu tidak pergi saja sejak tadi dari pada pura-pura menikmati makan siang ini.

Begitu makan siang tersebut selesai, pasangan kekasih itu pamit setelah berjabat tangan dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Dan setelah pasangan kekasih itu pergi―Sehun juga berjalan meningglkan tempat itu tanpa mengajaknya ataupun menunggunya. Langkahnya cepat sehingga Jongin harus berlari untuk menyusul pria itu.

"Bagus sekali, Oh Sehun. Kau tadi melarangku pergi tanpa memberitahumu, sekarang kau sendiri main pergi saja tanpa memberitahuku." kata Jongin yang berusaha mengikuti langkah cepat pemuda itu. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Jongin bisa melihat jika rahang pemuda itu mengeras. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat begitu marah seolah-olah seseorang baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang besar padanya. Namun itu tak membuat kekesalan Jongin pada kelakuan pemuda itu hilang. Tapi ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Sehun jadi semarah itu.

"Krystal itu mantanmu?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sehun masih tidak menjawab dan tetap melangkah cepat menuju hotel tempat penginapannya. Tangannya mengepal seolah pemuda itu ingin menghajar orang sebentar lagi.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Krystal yang sedang bersama lelaki lain yang sialnya sekarang menggantikan posisinya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menekan kecemburuannya sedari tadi agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Ia masih mencintai Krystal, itu jelas. Krsytal satu-satunya kekasihnya yang ingin ia bawa kejenjang yang lebih serius. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia rasa tepat untuk menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Oh. Satu-satunya gadis yang bagi Sehun cocok untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Kau terlihat marah saat pria tadi merangkul Krystal. Kau cemburu? Kau menyukai Krystal? Kenapa tidak memperjuangkannya? Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri ketimbang mengikuti keputusan ayahmu. Ayahmu pasti mengerti dan tidak akan―"

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Sehun dingin. Matanya menatap tajam Jongin yang terlihat terkejut dengan balasanya. Sehun tak pernah sedingin itu padanya sebelumnya. Dan Jongin yakin itu tatapan paling tajam yang pernah ia dapat dari Sehun.

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan hanya diam memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

Sebagian dari dirinya merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan dan tatapan Sehun. Dan sebagian lagi merasa sakit. Dan Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus merasa sakit hati hanya karena menerima tatapan tajam dan perkataan dingin dari pemuda itu.

―

Jongin memasuki kamar penginapannya setelah selesai makan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri dipantai sebelum kembali kekamarnya dan mungkin saja berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sedang dalam _mood _terburuknya. Jongin benci dibentak. Dan ia merasa lebih baik menghindari pemuda itu jika memang pemuda itu tidak ingin diganggu.

Begitu menutup pintu kamarnya, Jongin menyadari jika Sehun kini berada dibalkon kamar mereka. Ia bisa melihat asap-asap yang berterbangan disekeliling pemuda itu yang menjelaskan apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan. Dengan ragu, Jongin berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

Sehun langsung mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya begitu menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Jongin tak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu harus mematikan dan membuang rokoknya padahal Jongin tak protes ataupun meminta pemuda itu mematikan rokoknya. Ia hanya diam saja sejak tadi padahal.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat―Jongin bisa melihat jika pemuda itu sudah tidak diliputi emosi sehingga ia tak ragu untuk mendekat dan berada tepat disamping pemuda itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya terdiam sambil menatapi langit malam. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai berbicara. Hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk menoleh pada Jongin―dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Ia tak seharusnya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Jongin tadi.

Jongin yang merasa dipandangi menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Jongin cukup risih dipandangi seperti itu sebenarnya tapi ia tak berani berkata galak seperti biasa karena takut akan membuat pemuda itu marah seperti tadi siang lagi nanti.

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

Jika dalam kondisi normal, Jongin pasti akan membalas dengan ucapan seperti 'Sampai matipun tak akan kubiarkan.' atau 'Mati saja kau, Oh Sehun.'. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Hal itu―tatapan Sehun. Tatapannya berbeda dari tatapan pemuda itu biasanya. Sekilas, Jongin melihat adanya tatapan terluka dimata pemuda itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak namun tidak juga mengiyakan.

Jongin hanya diam. Bahkan saat Sehun sudah semakin dekat dan kini memeluk pinggangnya. Jongin hanya diam saat Sehun memejamkan mata dan menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka. Jongin hanya diam saat bibirnya kembali menempel dengan bibir Sehun.

Akal sehatnya berkata untuk segera meninju Sehun seperti yang tadi pagi ia lakukan. Namun tubuh dan hatinya berkata untuk menikmati saja ciuman Sehun yang satu hati ini. Dan Jongin menuruti tubuh dan hatinya.

Ciuman Sehun kali ini berbeda dari ciuman pemuda itu sebelumnya. Ciuman ini sangat lembut dan memabukkan. Dan Jongin belum pernah dicium dengan cara Sehun menciumnya sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mulai membalas ciuman Sehun. Tangannya yang tadi diam kini mencengkram bagian depan kemeja yang Sehun gunakan. Sementara bibirnya terus membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan. Matanya ikut terpejam karena menikmati ciuman yang sedang ia lakukan.

Ciuman mereka berakhir ketika keduanya merasa kehabisan oksigen. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dengan sedikit tidak rela. Napasnya memburu dan matanya masih terpejam.

"Selamat malam, Jongin." kata Sehun lalu mencium kening pemuda itu lembut lalu pergi keluar kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana yang sudah membuka mata dan kini menatap kosong.

Ya tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa Jongin diam saja bahkan membalas saat Oh Sehun menciumnya?

**TBC**

**Ada yang nunggu ff ini? ._. Mood gua naik turun buat nulis HunKai jadi ya susah lanjutinnya.**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya makin kacau dan sebagainya, guanya juga lagi puyeng sama tugas kuliah soalnya e.e**

**Tapi jangan lupa reviewnya ya:)**


End file.
